Boring Weeks
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: The day of Ranma's and Akane's wedding finally arives when Cologne comes and takes Akane away. Ranma, who has been training a lot goes after her to get her back and ends up traveling to different dimensions.


Disclamier:  
  
None of the series used for this fanfiction are mine, got that okay now on with the sory.  
  
  
BORING WEEKS.  
  
  
Unlike most of the days in Nerima, this was a very boring day. At   
least one person thought it was a boring day.   
  
"This is frustrating", Ranma said to himself.  
  
"Did you say something Ranma?"   
  
"A-Akane I didn"t know you were home already, I thought you were   
shopping with your sisters, so I was just telling myself that it has   
been really boring the last few weeks."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"   
  
"Well", Ranma started, "ever since Shampoo laid of on the glomp Ranma   
routine, and Mousse didn't feel like attacking me, for stealing Shampoo away from him. Ever since Ryoga went to the bathroom 6 days ago, he hasn't been seen since, for all we know he's somewhere in this house and managed to get lost and "evade" every one of us."  
  
"For all we know he is somewhere in Europe", Akane said with a smirk on   
her face.  
  
"Ranma...?"  
  
"Whas up Akane?"  
  
"Well... how are you feeling about next week?"  
  
"HUH what's going on next week...?" Ranma looked at Akane as if being totally clueless.  
  
"WHAT, DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT?", Akane shouted furiously,   
her battle aura flaring up and a HUGE MALLET starting to appear in   
her hand.   
  
When Ranma saw this he got really scared of being clobbered by Akane,   
he held up his hands.   
  
"I-I-I was just pulling your leg, honestly Akane, to tell you the   
truth I am REALLY looking forward to it. Ever since we told each   
other how we felt about one and other everything has been a lot   
better. Shampoo, Ukyo and the others finally accepted the fact that   
we love each other."  
  
"Yeah, only Kuno is a bit headstrong, it still hasn't gotten in his thick skull that I am not interested in him.", Akane said. "But I know what you mean, the number of "Steal Ranma From Akane" attempts have dropped drastically."  
  
"Yeah, I know but they haven't give up completely."  
  
"I'm glad our parents kept the wedding a secret from everyone."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Ranma, last time we tried to get married   
everyone showed up and totally wrecked the wedding."  
  
"Yep, we only have to worry about Ryoga showing up."  
  
"Huh why do you think that Ranma", Akane asked with a puzzled look on   
her face.   
  
"Well Ryoga has the tendency to show up when you least expect him to,   
but if he shows up and threatens to ruin the wedding I am going to   
give him the beating of a lifetime."  
  
"Eh Ranma isn't that a bit harsh, consider the fact that you've   
gotten a lot stronger ever since you trained with your new Sensei,   
what was his name again? The only thing I recall you saying that his   
hairstyle was kind of spiky."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I can't recall his name, it's been a   
while since we finished our training in that really big room and   
while we were training we didn't talk that much and when we did, we   
didn't use names a lot. Well at least I'll see him on our wedding day."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After another 2 days of boredom passed Ranma decided to try and find   
something to do.   
  
"Hé Akane!!"  
  
"Yes Ranma."  
  
"Uhm well I was wondering, youv'e asked me on several occasions to   
spar against you."  
  
"Well on more then SEVERAL occasions, but you always refused."  
  
"Well yeah I was afraid you would get or hurt, but I was wondering if   
you are still interested to spar with me?"  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart Ranma", Akane asked suspiciously.   
  
"Uhm, well since we are going to get married in 4 days and will be   
living together and all, what better time to start now, considering   
the last days have been really dull and I have been losing my edge."  
  
"Ok Ranma, let's spar but promise me one thing?"  
  
"What's that Akane?"  
  
"Don't go to easy on me okay Ranma."  
  
"Okay but I won't go all out because you WILL get hurt because even though you don't like it, I am to strong for you."  
  
"Ok Ranma, deal."  
  
"Are you ready Ranma?"   
  
Akane was standing on one side of the dojo dressed in her normal Gy   
and red headband. Ranma was standing on the other side of the dojo   
dressed in his usual red shirt and black slacks.  
  
"Sure Akane, show me what you've got?"  
  
With that said Akane charged Ranma and started her attack. Of course   
all her attacks were dodged and hit nothing but air. After about 15   
minutes or so Ranma saw Akane getting ticked of because he didn't   
fight back and he was going easy on her even though he promised not   
to do this. Ranma decided he might as well fight back. After dodging   
a roundhouse from Akane, Ranma grabbed Akane leg and gave it a quick   
pull, thus disturbing Akane's balance and sending her falling towards   
the floor, when Akane was on the floor Ranma gave a "finishing" blow   
to her chest.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where the hell am Inow?", Ryoga thought to himself.   
  
Ryoga was sitting on top of a wall. Looking over the city, he was   
once again, as usual lost. Looking around he heard a familiar yelp.  
  
(Well all of you were expecting this to happen huh, well the place   
Ryoga was lost in was indeed Nerima. And the wall he was sitting on   
was the wall surrounding the Tendo Dojo.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ranma turned around to where the voice came from, he saw Akane   
fighting with Ranma just when Ranma struck Akane in the chest. After   
seeing this happen to his Akane, something snapped, like usual, he immediately charged towards Ranma.  
  
After hitting Akane, Ranma tried to help her get up. Just when he was   
about to take Akane's hand and help her up, he heard a VERY VERY   
familiar voice saying something he hadn't heard in a long time.   
  
"RANMAAAA PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!"  
  
When he looked up he say a screaming Ryoga running towards him.  
  
"Hé Ryoga how ha...", Ranma's sentence was abruptly cut short because   
Ryoga's fist found Ranma's face with such an incredible force that   
Ranma was sent flying back trough the dojo wall.  
  
Akane, seeing her fiancée struck with a blow strong enough to knock   
his head clean of his shoulders, immediately got up and started to   
run to were Ranma landed. Suddenly Akane stopped dead in her tracks,   
Ranma was standing outside the newly created dojo exit, perfectly OK.  
He was examining himself wondering why he didn't feel the punch at   
all.   
  
"Hé Ryoga what's going on here??" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Huh what do you mean, why are you still standing?"  
  
"Well is it just me or have you gotten soft or something, I didn't   
even feel the punch."  
  
Hearing Ranma say that and seeing him standing there as if nothing   
happened was enough to facefault even Ryoga while Akane suddenly knew   
what must have been going on. The training Ranma went through must   
have been a really though one and from hat Ranma told her it lasted   
for 1 year even though he was only gone for a few days, but when Ranma   
came back he looked a lot stronger and healthier and when he saw   
Akane he acted as if he hadn't seen her in a long time.  
Akane turned around towards Ryoga to tell him what was going on but   
when she wanted to open her mouth she didn't have a chance to say   
something because Ryoga was already charging towards Ranma, he was   
furious because Ranma called him weak and soft.  
  
"RANMA how dare you call me a weak softy, just see how weak I am."  
  
"RYOGA don't attack him you'll get hurt."  
  
It was already to late, Ranma seeing Ryoga storming towards him   
dodged a Ryoga's attack with an incredible speed and then he brought   
his fist up in an uppercut to knock Ryoga down. To everyone's,   
especially Ryoga's, amazement Ryoga was struck with such force the he   
instantly became a F.U.M.A. (Flying Unidentified, Martial, Artist)  
  
"RANMA", Akane yelled, slamming a REALLY HUGE (Refrigerator sized at   
least) mallet on top of Ranma's head. To Akane's Amazement Ranma just   
stood there looking at his hand and towards the air, where Ryoga   
disappeared to. He was totally unaffected by Akane's Mallet.  
  
"Huh, did you say something Akane?"  
  
"Uhm Ranma what's going here??"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you just turned Ryoga into a F.U.M.A. with just one blow and   
you didn't even blink when I hit you on the head with this mallet."  
  
"Huh what mallet..."  
  
When Ranma looked at the mallet he nearly facefaulted because he   
never saw a mallet this big and he was even more surprised that he   
didn't feel the mallet.  
  
"Uhm I guess my Sensei was right when he said that I had gotten a   
WHOLE lot stronger then when he first met me. I just though he was   
being modest or something."  
  
"Well I think he was right Ranma, you have gotten a LOT stronger. By   
the way how did you meet your sensei??"  
  
"Well I was out walking trying to think of something to do when   
suddenly out of nowhere he came crashing down on top of me. When I   
came to and looked around I saw that I wasn't in Nerima anymore,   
I was in some kind of house and saw that someone was standing next to   
me. When I asked who he was and what was going on he said that he was   
the guy who fell on top of me and that he had taken me to his place   
because I was severely hurt. After talking a bit I found out he also   
was a martial artist and that he was amazed that I was even alive."  
"Huh why did he say that Ranma?"  
  
"Well from what he told me, he was sparring with someone named   
Vegetable or Veggie or something like that when he got struck with   
such force that he was sent flying back and eventually landed on me.   
When he saw me lying there he was amazed that I was alive because he   
hit me with such force that it would have flattened nearly anyone.   
When I explained him that I also was a martial artist who well was   
kind of hard to break, he got interested because he never ever saw a   
human of my age survive something like that. He decided that if I had   
1 day he would like to train me and find out just how good I was. I   
decided it would be fun and what was 1 day so I went home and told   
everyone that I was going out for 1 day to train. After packing he   
took me to a place very high up in the sky where he said that it   
would be possible to do 1 years worth of training in 1 day. But that   
wasn't the most amazing part, oh no the most amazing part was the way   
how he took me to that place."  
  
"Oh how did he take you there Ranma."   
  
"Well believe it or not, we FLEW there, at least he did the flying I just hitched a ride. But when we came there he escorted me to a room which he said was very special. When we entered the room I took a look around and saw that it was a really big room. He told me that in that room time moves faster than outside of it. Also he told me that the weather in the room and a lot of other conditions could change from on second to the next. Well after taking time to settle in we started training, when we started I found out that he was really strong, stronger than anyone we ever saw before. During the training he taught me how to use my ki more effectively and also helped me to use techniques I never thought I would be able to use."  
  
"What kind of techniques did you learn Ranma."  
  
"I don't want to go into that stuff right now I will tell you when we   
have some more time let's just say if I run into Saffron I would kick his but in no time."  
  
"Well Ranma I am glad I didn't to force you to go all out with me   
when we were sparring."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, well let's get inside and take a bath."  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Well Ranma my boy are you ready for this to happen?" Genma asked his   
son.   
  
"Yeah dad but how do you think I look in this suit?"  
  
"You look great Ranma."  
  
"Thanks mom, I think it's time to go get Akane and head over towards   
the dojo don't you think mom?"  
  
"Yes you're right son why don't you go get her, she should be about   
ready."  
"Oke mom I'll go get her."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knock, Knock!!  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ranma opened the door and CLADANGGG, Ranma's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Akane stand there in a beautiful white-silver wedding dress.  
  
"R-Ranma what's the matter, are you okay, you look kind of pale."  
  
"I-I'm fine Akane it's just you're gorgeous, to put it better I have   
never ever seen anyone who looked as beautiful as you Akane."  
  
"You really think so Ranma?"  
  
"Yes absolutely let's get over to the dojo and se how the others   
react, Okay."  
  
"Okay Ranma let's go."  
  
Upon arriving in the dojo several jaws could be heard dropping to the   
floor.  
  
"Oh my", Kasumi said. "Akane, Ranma you both look fantastic."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi."  
"Yes thank you Oneechan. Mom has our best man arrived yet?", Akane   
remarked.  
  
"Well not ye..."  
  
Her sentence ended abruptly when suddenly a man appeared in the   
middle of the dojo out of thin air.  
He was about 6 feet tall and very well build, and there was one   
remarkable thing about this man. His hair, it truly defied gravity it   
was extremely spikey and pointed in all directions. When Ranma saw the man he immediately recognized him.  
  
"Goku you finally came."  
  
"Hé Ranma how have you been?"  
  
"Well I was really looking forward to this day, it took us so long to   
get this far so I want it to be perfect."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, when Chi Chi and I got married I felt the   
same."  
  
"Uhm Ranma?"  
  
"Yes Akane."  
  
"Is that your sensei with whom you been training."  
  
"Yep, Akane meet Son Goku, Goku meet Akane my fiancée."  
  
Goku whistled, "Well I can see why you love her that much and want to   
marry her so badly, she is gorgeous."  
  
Ranma and Akane started to color a deep shade of red.  
  
"Ranma I would have to say that I was honored when you asked me to   
be your best man."  
  
"Well is everyone ready to go on with the wedding, you know time is   
money."  
  
"Yeah sure Nabiki."   
  
"Yes let's go, are you ready Akane?"  
  
"Yes of course I am dear."  
  
Just when the ceremony was about to start: "SSHT everyone be quiet."  
  
"What's the matter Ranma?"  
  
"I hear something, it's as if someone is screaming and he/she is   
coming closer."  
  
"Who do you think it is Ranma."  
  
  
"Well I'm not sure..., oh no it can't be him. Everyone take cover   
it's an incoming F.U.M.A., it's Ryoga."  
  
Just when Ranma finished his sentence Ryoga came smashing through the   
dojo ceiling.  
  
"Huh what where am I", a confused Ryoga asked.   
  
When he took a look around, he recognized where he was, the Tendo   
Dojo. When Ryoga's eyes got hold of Akane, they nearly bulged out of   
their sockets.   
  
"A-A-Akane why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Well I am getting married."   
  
"MARIED, TO WHOM?" Ryoga asked screaming, popping his eye back in his head.  
  
"To Ranma who else?"  
  
"RANMA, where is he I have got to pay him back for what he did to me,   
for turning me into a F.U.M.A.."  
  
When Ryoga saw Ranma he immediately stormed towards him. Just when he   
was about to hit Ranma in the face a bright light appeared blinding   
everyone. When the light disappeared a small ghoulish figure could be   
seen right next to Akane.  
  
"Cologne what are you doing here?", Ranma yelled.   
  
"Well FUTURE son in law I am here to prevent you from marrying this   
girl, because amazon law states that you have to marry my Shampoo."  
  
"What I don't think so. By the way didn't you accept the fact that   
Akane and I loved each other and that we were going to get married.'  
  
'I lied to make you think that I was going to sit back and let you   
and her get married. In the meanwhile I was planning on preventing   
the wedding and to take this girl out of your life so that you will   
see the bright side of things and marry my Shampoo."  
  
"What, how do you think of getting Akane out of my life, what makes   
you think that I won't come after you and get her back."  
  
"Funny you should ask, I am going to take Akane somewhere where you   
will never find her again."  
  
"WHAT, LIKE HELL YOU WILL."  
  
Just when Ranma was about to jump Cologne, she waved her hand and   
disappeared together with Akane.  
  
"AKANEEE", Ranma screamed with a yell coming straight out of his now   
broken hart.   
  
  
"RANMAA how dare you let Akane get kidnapped like that? What kind of   
man are you to let you fiancée, the one person you love get taken   
away from you like that."  
  
Just when Ryoga finished his sentence he started to regret everything he just said. Ranma standing on the spot Akane last stood was glowing, not the usual blue glow, no he was glowing a BLOOD RED shade. Everyone who saw this took a few, about 20, steps back even someone as strong as Goku was scared from what he saw. A deep almost inhuman growl could be heard coming from Ranma's throat. Right after that he ran, he ran straight through the dojo wall and through the wall surrounding the dojo and continued running in a straight line, running through any obstacle in his path.  
  
"Ranma, where are you going boy", Genma yelled.   
  
"Uhm isn't that the direction where the Nekohanten is located?......"  
  
"Oh my god you're right, he is going there hoping to find Cologne and   
Akane."  
  
"But dad, Cologne said she would take Akane to place Ranma would   
never be able to find her."  
  
"Yeah and I don't think Cologne took her to the Nekohanten."  
  
"Yeah you're right then what is he going to do there."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile Ranma was storming towards the Nekohanten in a straight   
line not stopping for anything or anyone  
  
Mousse, who was currently out in front of the restaurant, taking out   
the trash, heard a rumbling noise behind him. When he turned around   
and looked at where the noise came from he saw a very scary looking   
Ranma racing towards him.   
  
"Ranma what are you....."  
  
WHAMMO with one powerful blow Mousse was instantly floored, he never   
knew what hit him. Ranma, when he entered the restaurant, stopped and   
looked around.  
  
"COLOGNE WHERE ARE YOU, YOU OLD BITCH."  
  
"Aya why you here Ranma and call great grandmother bitch. You her to   
marry Shampoo instead of stupid tomboy Akane?"  
  
"NO, where is Cologne", Ranma Asked shooting fire from his eyes and   
poison dripping from every word.  
  
"G-G-Great grandmother not here Shampoo not know were she is." Shampoo said with a scared voice.  
  
"Then get me you're Nanban mirror or do I have to rip this place to   
shreds to find it?"  
"N-No I get mirror", with that said Shampoo disappeared to get the   
mirror.  
  
"SAOTOME how dare you scare Shampoo like that."  
  
Ranma turned around and faced Mousse again. When Mousse saw the look   
in Ranma's eyes he knew he was toast.  
  
"Shi Shi Hokodan", Ranma yelled.   
  
Mousse saw this and had no chance to do anything, he also changed   
into a F.U.M.A. by Ranma's Ki-blast.  
  
Shampoo came down and handed the mirror to Ranma. When Ranma got the   
mirror he let a tear fall on the mirror and disappeared.  
  
Ranma reappeared in the middle of a small village, when he took a   
good look around he saw it was the amazon village where Cologne and   
Shampoo came from. Several Amazon women saw him and where startled.  
  
"Why you here you silly man", one said.   
  
Ranma turning towards the voice saw a middle-aged women standing   
there. By the way she was dressed he could tell she was the leader of   
the tribe. He walked up to the woman and grabbed her by the neck. All   
the amazons saw this happen and tried to storm Ranma."  
  
"STOP", Ranma shouted, "move one step closer and I will break her   
neck."  
  
All the amazons stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Good now tell me where I can find the old ghoul called Cologne."  
  
"I am right here future son in law. Ranma immediately turned around,   
still holding the amazon woman by her neck."  
  
"COLOGNE", he said, "what have you done to Akane."  
  
"Let go of Xiang and I will tell you."  
  
Ranma looked at the scared amazon woman whom he was holding by   
her neck and set her down on the ground. She immediately backed off.   
Just when all the other amazon woman were about to charge and   
probably kill Ranma. Ranma turned around to face them, all the amazon   
women were taken down in just a few seconds by Ranma, who used his   
Kashuu Tenshin Amaguriken to knock all of them out. When Cologne saw   
this she was a bit surprised, she didn't know Ranma was this   
powerful.  
  
"Now Cologne tell me what you did to Akane, you bitch."  
  
"Ranma I will tell you what I did. I casted a spell on her which put   
her into stasis and randomly sends her to another dimension with   
random intervals, you will never be able to find her."  
  
  
"Don't count on it you old ghoul, now tell me how do I break this   
stupid spell when I find her."  
  
"IF you find her you mean?"  
  
"Oh no, WHEN I find her. Now tell me, NOW."  
  
"I will tell you if and only if you are able to defeat me in combat."  
  
"Sure I might as well see how much stronger I got during the year I   
spend training."  
  
Cologne wondered, "One year, when was he away for one year?"  
  
Ranma and Cologne stood in an opening in the forest.   
  
"Are you ready ghoul?"  
  
"Oh yes Ranma."  
  
Ranma charged towards Cologne with speed which surprised all the   
amazons who where watching, it even surprised Cologne. Just when   
Ranma was about to hit Cologne she dodged the attack and started to   
run circles around Ranma, eventually 15 Colognes could be seen   
running around Ranma. "Well well Ranma what are you going to do now,   
there isn't a drumstick around to help you now."  
  
Ranma just stood there and closed his eyes he held out his hand.   
Suddenly Ranma shot out a ki-blast which knocked the real Cologne   
right of her feet sending her flying backwards into a tree.  
  
When Cologne got up she could see Ranma standing there with his hand   
still held forward. Cologne looked at him with a puzzled look. [How   
did he do that and how did he get so strong al of a sudden], she   
thought to herself.  
  
"Well Ranma it looks like I have to get serious with you my boy."  
  
"Heh why don't you do that than finally I ca show you what I am   
capable of."  
  
"My my aren't we confident."  
  
"Heh I haven't even used a fraction of my capabilities."  
  
"Well lets find out just how good you re Ranma."  
  
When Cologne started to glow, her battle aura blazing to life. Ranma   
seeing this decided to let out his full battle aura. The minute he   
did this a huge crater was formed from where he stood expanding for   
10 meters in all directions. Seeing this, Cologne decided she would   
have to finish this quick, she let out an attack Ranma never saw   
before.  
  
"HONO RYU HA", Cologne yelled.  
  
  
A huge wave of extreme powerful ki-energy was sent towards Ranma,   
Ranma seeing this just stood there and smirked. When the wave hit   
Ranma a big explosion occurred engulfing a big part of the clearing.   
After the explosion and the dust subsided Ranma just stood there   
smirking, he wasn't even singed. Cologne couldn't believe what she   
saw, the blast she had just fired was strong enough to easily knock   
Ranma of his feet yet he just stood there.  
  
"Now it is my turn old ghoul."  
  
When Cologne heard this she started to prepare another ki-blast but   
before she had a chance to do anything Ranma disappeared, a fraction   
of a second later he reappeared 75 meters behind Cologne. When the   
other amazon woman saw this they tried to warn her. The moment   
Cologne turned around she saw something she didn't like, Ranma was   
glowing a deep shade of red and green. She knew what was going on, he was preparing to fire a Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan. She immediately fired   
another ki-blast towards Ranma but it was already to late.  
  
"Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan", Ranma screamed.  
  
A huge column of ki-energy came down on Ranma except it didn't just   
engulf Ranma, but everything in a 100-meter radius was also struck.  
After the explosion and al the dust set, al that could be seen was a   
unharmed Ranma, everyone else was either knocked back or flat on   
their stomach, all of them where still alive although hurt badly.  
  
When Cologne opened her eyes she found herself hanging above the   
ground, she took a look around and saw that she was being held by   
Ranma who was smirking at her.  
  
"Well well look who's decided to wake up?"  
  
"It appears that you are stronger than me future son in law, even   
though I don't know how that is possible."  
  
"Well just say that I am not the same man you knew."  
  
"It appears that way."  
  
"Now tell me how do I brake the spell you cast on Akane WHEN I find   
her and how will I be able to find her in those other dimensions.   
Tell me!!!"  
  
"Okay I will tell you, not that you will be able to find her. You   
will need to make physical contact with her IF you find her for the   
spell to be broken.  
  
"And how do I find her?"  
  
"Well you will need something personal of her and if you reach the   
dimension she is in, it will start to glow and wile you hold this   
item close to you, you will be able to sense in which direction to go   
to find her. When she is sent to another dimension the item will stop   
glowing and you will have to go to whatever dimension she is sent to   
then."  
  
"Oh, and one last thing Cologne, WHEN I get back with Akane you and   
everyone else have better left Nerima or make sure I never see you   
again because if I ever see you ever again I will show you what I am capable of doing and when that happens there is a very big chance you won't get away alive. And thanks for the directions", Ranma said, while throwing Cologne away.   
  
The second he let go of Cologne a huge group of amazons charged him.  
  
"I don't have time for this", Ranma muttered.   
  
He let his aura blaze to life and, to everyone's amazement, flew away   
with an incredible speed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder where Ranma has gone to and if he will be able to find   
Akane", Nodoka said.   
  
"Miss Saotome if there is anyone able enough to find Akane than it   
has to be Ranma."  
  
"Thank you Ryoga, I guess you're right."  
  
Everyone was sitting in the dojo still baffled by what happened.  
Then suddenly a bright light cam down through the hole Ryoga created   
when he came crashing through the ceiling. Everyone looked up and saw Ranma standing there.  
  
"Ranma, have you found her, tell me you found Akane?"  
  
"No I haven't found her yet but I know how I am going to find her,   
but I will need something personal of her. Do you know anything   
Kasumi?"  
  
"Well..... yes I think I do wait just here."  
  
Kasumi took of towards the house and came back holding a red bandana   
in her hands.  
  
"Here you are Ranma, this is the one thing Akane is really attached   
to, it belonged to her mother once."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi", Ranma said.   
  
He put on the bandana and pulled out the Nanban mirror. Just when he   
was going to drop a tear on the mirror, Goku and Ryoga stopped him.   
  
"What?" Ranma asked the two.   
  
"We want to help you find her Ranma", Goku said.   
  
"Yeah take us with you Ranma."  
  
"Sorry guys I will have to do this alone, Goku you have a wife and   
son who needs you and you Ryoga I need you to stay here and help   
everyone out here."  
"Well are you sure Ranma?"   
  
"Yes positive and I don't need someone with Ryoga's sense of direction following me around and getting lost every time."  
  
"OK", both men said.   
  
"But at least take this with you", Goku said.   
  
He threw a small package towards Ranma, when he opened it he found a   
saiyin armor inside.  
  
"You may need it, and you know how strong those things are?"  
  
"Thanks Goku."  
  
"Here and take my backpack it is well stocked and a whole lot better   
than any of those packs you ever used."  
  
"Okay thanks", he tucked the armor in the backpack and picked it up.   
He pulled out the Nanban mirror and let a tear fall on to the mirror.   
Ranma disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Uhm didn't Ranma still have his tuxedo on", Kasumi said.  
  
"I think he does, oh well, it will probably get ripped very soon so   
he will have to change."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A bright flash, and Ranma found himself in a large hall facing a huge man sitting behind an even so huge desk. The man was talking to a person who was standing in front of a huge line of people.  
The huge person, saw the flash of light and turned his head towards Ranma.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get here?", he said.  
  
"Uhm, my name is Saotome Ranma and I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Ranma Saotome", the person mumbled while looking through his book. "Nope, you're not supposed to be here yet. How did you get here?"  
  
"Please answer my question first, where am I?"  
  
"You are in the afterlife my boy, my name is King Yama. I decide the fate of everybody who dies, and you're not dead yet."  
  
"No I'm not, someone cast a spell on a friend of mine, with the result being that she randomly teleports through dimensions. I'm trying to follow her. Now to answer your question, I did it with this mirror'  
  
"Aaah, the Nanban Mirror, that explains a lot. I take it you'll be leaving again the moment you find your friend or if she disappears again."  
  
"Yep."  
"Then go right ahead, I feel that you find it necessary to find this person. It is a righteous cause, so I will not interfere. Do you have a means to track her."  
  
"Yes, with this headband." It's glowing, she's here. Let's see...  
  
Ranma holds the headband close to his head and feels the direction.  
  
"King Yama, may I ask what is in that direction, I feel I have to go that way."  
  
"That way is Snakeway. I don't recommend you going there, the road is way too long for normal mortals to try."  
  
"I'm not any mortal, I'm the heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
"You're THAT Saotome Ranma???? Then go right ahead, I don't think it will be much trouble then, and while you're don't cause any trouble, please."  
  
After thanking King Yama, Ranma blasts off heading to Snakeway. Then he sees, why Snakeway carries that name. The road starts as a giant snake's head with the road resembling the body of a snake. Ranma couldn't even see the end of the road.  
  
"Well, the headband points there, so here goes nothin'."  
  
With that, Ranma flairs his aura and blazes to the sky following the road.  
  
After a flight of nearly 5 hours, Ranma hears his stomach rumble.  
  
[Not now, Akane could be near by.]  
  
But after another hour Ranma sees a restaurant next to the road and he hears his stomach rumble again.  
  
[Well, I'm no use to Akane if I fall from exhaustion. Might as well grab a bite to eat]  
  
After touching down, Ranma walks into the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, I'm princess Snake. Would you like a table?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, but I don't have any money on me. Is that a big problem?"  
  
Princess Snake looks at Ranma. My, my, isn't he the handsome devil. Even better than that guy in the orange clothes a few years back. I think I'll keep him "No, no problem. I can see you're starved, and it's not polite to make starving people pay"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll be right back, I'll instruct the cook, to make something extra nourishing."  
She walks back to the kitchen and instructs the maidens there to lace the food with sleeping powder. After doing that the maidens carry the food to the table, where Ranma sat.  
  
"Wow, the food looks great."  
  
Ranma quickly dives into the food, not swallowing, but inhaling it instead.  
  
[He'll fall asleep any minute now], princess Snake thought to herself.  
  
But instead of falling asleep...  
  
"Can I have seconds?"  
  
Princess Snake facefaults and then tries a weak smile.  
  
"O-o-off course..."  
  
"Great, thanks."  
  
After eating the second course, Ranma thanks princess Snake, walks over to his pack to get it and blasts off. How could she know that Ranma's fast metabolism would burn the sleeping powder before it started to affect him. Instead she shouts at the maidens for using the wrong kind of powder. Stranger things have happened around Ranma, but how could she know.  
  
After another flight of a few hours, Ranma finally sees the end of Snakeway. He touches down at the end and looks around.  
  
[How is this possible, the end of the road, but no Akane. Wait, something's up there. A small...planet??? Well, better check it out, she could be over there.]  
  
He flies up to the little planetoid, but before he could touch down, the gravity get's a hold off him and pulls him down to the planet to fast. He crashes and leaves a crater a foot deep.  
  
[What the hell. Ah, I get it, the gravity is higher here, just like in that training room. Hope Akane doesn't get hurt by it.]  
  
He spots a small Igloo with a car beside it.  
  
[Might as well check over there.]  
  
Ranma walks over, to find a strange (strange as in something half-human, half-something with sunglasses and a dress) looking guy coming out of the house and starts walking towards him.  
  
"You must be here for my course in jokes", the strange man said.  
  
"Jokes?"  
  
"You're not, but why are you here then. Oh wait, you want me to train you in Martial Arts, right?"  
  
"No, who are you anyway."  
  
"How rude, you could ask more friendly. I'm King Kai."  
  
[King Kai, King Kai, why does that ring a bell?]  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"You're Son Goku's old trainer, right?"  
  
"Why yes, how did you know that."  
  
"He told me about you, when we were training together."  
  
"Aha, that explains why you're so strong for a human. Only strong people are able to cross Snakeway. But if you're not here for training, may I know your name and the reason you're here?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, off course. My name is Saotome Ranma, and I'm looking for a young girl, that's supposed to be around here according to this headba..."  
  
Ranma stops in mid-speech, because he notices that the headband isn't glowing anymore.  
  
"Damn, I'm to late. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!!!"  
  
"Calm down silly boy, now what is the problem, maybe I can help you."  
  
"I doubt it, but any help is welcome. A spell has been casted upon a friend of mine. Because of it, she's being teleported randomly through dimensions. This headband here points to her and starts glowing when I'm in the right dimension, but now I'm too late. The headband isn't glowing anymore, so she isn't in this dimension anymore."  
  
"Did this girl have a wedding dress on and was vast asleep?"  
  
"YES, that's her. Was she here?"  
  
"She showed up half a day ago. I tried to wake her, but to no avail. I couldn't even come close to her. An hour ago, she disappeared into thin air. I am truly sorry for you."  
  
"You couldn't help it, the magic cast upon her is very strong. Only physical contact by me could break the spell."  
  
"That's really a predicament you got there, young man. The only thing I can offer you is some training so that you'll be stronger and faster, so you can get to her faster. By the way, how did you get to this dimension. There's no aureole above your head, so you aren't dead."  
  
"I've got a mirror that allows me to travel to other dimensions. I think I'll take the training, because it also allows me to travel through time. So I can stay here as long as I want to and still arrive on the same time as Akane does in the other dimension."  
  
"I take it Akane is the girl's name. Great, there's just one thing you have to do to get the training."  
  
Ranma grows a huge sweat drop besides his head.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Make me laugh."  
  
After sighing he says: "That's it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ranma strikes a thinking pose, Might as well use this stupid curse. "Uuhm, can you get me a glass of cold water. I need it for the joke."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The minute he receives the glass of water, he dumps it over his head. Instant girl to go.  
  
King Kai looks at Ranma, blinks once behind his shades and starts to laugh big time in the style of ROTFLMAO (Rolling over the flour, laughing my ass off). A pretty girl in a tuxedo isn't something you see everyday.  
  
After coming to from laughing, King Kai agrees to teach Ranma.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Long story, maybe I'll tell you another time. Could you get me some hot water, I don't like to remain in this form."  
  
"I'll get you some other clothes to, these aren't exactly suitable for training."  
  
"You don't happen to have a black pants, with a red shirt do you?"  
  
"Actually, I do", and King Kai displays a big smile.  
  
After changing gender and clothes, the training begins.  
  
"I'll have to warn you, my methods aren't exactly normal."  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve fish-sausage and a pit with dozens of hungry cats, I'm up to it. Believe me I'm used to strange things by now."  
  
"If you say so. OH BUBBLES, COME HERE BUBBLES!"  
  
Next thing Ranma sees is a monkey jumping towards King Kai and stopping right next to him.  
  
"If you can catch my monkey, we'll move over to the next stage of training. Go play Bubbles."  
  
Bubbles responds and runs off.  
"You really mean that."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing."  
  
Ranma vanishes for a moment and reappears in front of King Kai with Bubbles in his hands.  
  
"Huh, how did you do that? Even Goku couldn't do it that fast. Wait a minute. You're not completely powered up are you."  
  
"Sorry, no, I don't want to blow something up by accident."  
  
"Would you mind powering up, I need to know how strong you really are. Otherwise I don't know where to start your training."  
  
"No prob."   
  
Ranma powers up to full power, displaying a blue aura and crumbling the ground beneath him. Yes, blue, after calming down, his aura returns to it's normal color.  
  
"You're a bit stronger that I thought. It seems I don't have to go through the begin program. I think I can try to learn you the advanced techniques. I'll try to learn you the Kaio Ken Attack technique. It's a very difficult technique, which I can't even perform. The only one who can perform it is Goku, but he doesn't need it anymore, because he has become a super saiyin."  
  
"You mean that transformation, where his hair turns golden?"  
  
"That's it. Did he show it to you when you were training with him."  
  
"Yep, it gave me a goal to reach, becoming as strong as that", Ranma said with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Would you like to start training immediately?"  
  
"Could we eat first, I burned a lot of energy coming over here at that kind of speed."  
  
"Off course. I'll start dinner."  
  
After eating a huge meal they start the training. No, King Kai isn't impressed with the amount of food Ranma eats. He has trained Son Goku remember.  
  
The next day.  
  
"I can't believe you mastered the technique already. It just isn't possible."  
  
"Sorry, I always had a nack for learning new techniques fast."  
  
"I see, well I think the time has come for you to follow Akane again."  
  
"You're right, thanks for the training."  
  
Ranma retrieves his pack and takes out the mirror. He just was about to drop a tear on it, when King Kai stops him.  
  
"Wait a minute, I've got something for you. I would be honored if you would wear it."  
  
He takes out a set of clothes. They match the standard set of clothes Ranma always wears, with a small difference. King Kai's logo is printed on the front on the left breast.  
  
"They're more durable than your normal clothes. It's the same gift I gave Goku when he had to leave."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ranma quickly puts on the clothes, says goodbye to King Kai and drops a tear on the mirror. He again disappears in a flash of light.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Begin activation." A glassed man said.  
  
Deep within an underground complex a man stood in front of a huge and really thick window. Inside the room a huge (as in skyscraper sized) orange robot could be seen.  
  
"Sir something is going wrong the pulses are flowing backward's it appears to be going berserk." A young woman screamed.  
  
Then all of a sudden a really bright light appeared inside the room, where the robot was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I now?" Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
He took a look around a suddenly saw something that really scared him. A huge orange fist came hurling towards him.  
  
"Sir a man appeared inside the testing room, he is in front of EVA-00." "What, where did he come from?" The glassed man asked furious.  
"We don't know he just suddenly appeared." A young blond woman said.  
  
"UH-OH this is going to hurt." Ranma thought to himself, right before the huge fist hit him. He didn't have a chance to brace for the impact, Ranma was imbedded into the wall.  
  
"Sir the man who just appeared was hit by Unit-00!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the huge robot pulled his arm back Ranma just hang there in the wall, he was pissed because he didn't have time to play with robots and such. The robot cocked his arm for another punch.  
  
"Oh no you won't get me again" Ranma said, his battle aura blazing to life.  
  
The robot brought his fist towards Ranma again only this time Ranma was able to block it with a Ki-shield he quickly pulled up.  
  
" This is impossible, the man who just got smashed into the wall is still alive and even more surprising, he just blocked one of the punches from Unit-00" The blond woman said.   
  
"WHAT that's impossible how could he have stopped something that powerful?" The now buldgey eyed man said.  
  
When Ranma was blocking the punch from the robot he could see a tube like thing being shot out of the back of the robot.  
  
"The pilot must be inside that thing but if that thing hits the ceiling and then the floor from that height." Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Ranma acted before reacting. He fell to the floor and ran towards where the tube would fall, when he reached the place he looked up and braced himself.  
  
"Okay let's see if I'm able to catch this thing." Ranma said smirking a bit.  
  
The tube came sailing down only to be caught by Ranma. "Sir that man just CAUGHT the entry plug" Several people said at the same time.  
  
"Heh Ryoga eat your hart out," Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma set the tube down, he didn't even notice that it was extremely hot. He walked up to what seemed to be a hatch of some sort. He cocked his fist back and slammed it straight through the steel hatch and ripped it out. A strange liquid came out of the hole.  
  
When Ranma poked his head in he was shocked what he saw. Inside the tube was a young girl, Blue hair and red eyes, who looked at him with a puzzled look right before she passed out.  
Ranma picked up the girl and looked around to find an exit, when saw one and headed towards it he saw several armed men coming running inside.  
  
"Where can I find a doctor?" Ranma asked the armed men not paying attention to their weapons.  
  
"Put the girl down, NOW." A man yelled.  
  
"Like hell, tell me where I can find help for this girl NOW!!" Ranma nearly growled.  
  
Everyone was shocked when they saw the young man starting to glow.  
  
"U-Uhm over there." the man said while pointing in a direction.  
  
Ranma took of with the girl still in his hands and blazed right passed the armed man. When he came out of the huge room he ended in a corridor and took a look around then he saw signs pointing to some kind of surgical ward. He set of in that direction entered a room with a lot of people wearing white lab coats inside.  
  
"This girl needs help now." Ranma said putting her down on the operating table. The doctors went to work immediately when they saw the girl.  
  
Ranma leant back against the wall when all of a sudden a bright pain shot through him. When he looked down he saw blood coming through his clothes.  
  
"Must have broken some ribs or so" Ranma muttered before losing consciousness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now tell me Ritsuko who or what is he?" the glassed man said.  
  
"Well first of all he is 100% human and he is a male boy age approx 18 years" The woman said. "We do not know where he came from or how he did all those things but I can tell you this much, if it weren't for him Rei would have probably died due to the impact she would have made with the floor, falling from the ceiling like that."  
  
The glassed man was quiet, she was right if he hadn't caught the entry plug Rei would have most likely died.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes. Moaning a bit.   
  
"Where am I know?" he said to himself.  
  
Taking a good look around he found himself inside what looked like a hospital room. He got up and walked towards the door trying it he found it to be locked.  
  
"Hé anyone here, hello I would like to get out of here and I don't want to break your door." Ranma yelled.  
  
"A look like you're awake and well now, and for the door part it won't open just yet not before you tell me who you are." A voice came from a speaker imbedded in the ceiling.  
  
"The names Saotome Ranma and would you please let me out now? Ranma answered.  
  
"No response huh well looks like I have to bust this door open" Ranma thought.  
  
Just when he cocked his arm back to bust the door he saw another bed from the corner of his eyes. He walked over to it and saw the blue haired girl who he helped out of that tube thing before.  
  
"She looks pretty beaten up, maybe this will help" Ranma thought.  
  
Just when he was about to place his hand in the girls head, the door flew open and a group of armed men came storming in. two of the men ran towards Ranma and tried to pull him away from the girl's bed. Ranma saw this and turned around and took a defensive stand in front of the girl.  
  
"Why do I feel like I have to protect her?" Ranma thought.  
  
The men who came running towards Ranma stopped when they saw him turn around. They waited for orders or something.  
  
A man wearing glasses entered the room followed a blond haired woman.  
  
"My name is Ikari Gendo and what where you going to do to Rei" Gendo said a bit ticked of.  
  
"I was only going to help her out, I know this trick to speed someone's healing up a bit." Ranma answered truthfully.  
  
Ranma turned around again and put one hand on Rei's forehead and the other on her stomach. The tree men who tried to storm him once ran over to him and tried to pull him away from Rei, only to find themselves pulling something as immovable as a brick wall.  
  
Ranma concentrated and let his aura glow, he then let the healing powers of his ki flow through his hands inside the girls body.  
  
When everyone saw this they took some steps back.  
  
Then all of a sudden a siren could be heard.  
  
"Oh no it can't be not now, everyone man your stations, it has to be the first angel attacking." Genma screamed.  
  
While Ranma just stood there glowing everyone else left not caring for them anymore. The suddenly Ranma stopped and backed of from the girl who then opened her eyes. When she caught sight of Ranma she was startled a bit.  
  
"Hé looks like you're going to be fine" Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Before the girl had a chance to react a voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Yes" Rei answered.  
  
"We need you to pilot Unit one, the other pilot doesn't seem to be ready" the voice said.  
  
"Yes" Rei answered.  
  
"What you are going out to pilot something you shouldn't, you need to rest and get better" Ranma said.  
  
Before Ranma knew what happened the doors opened and a group of doctors came in and took Rei away. When Ranma saw this he ran after them.  
  
Running through some corridors, they entered a huge room where he saw a huge purple robot in the middle. There was Rei, she sat on the bed in front of the robot. Then all of a sudden an explosion occurred and some of the plating from the ceiling came down, they where falling towards Rei and some other people standing on the bridge in front of the robot.  
  
"NO" Ranma yelled, his battle aura blazing to life and destroying the ground he was standing on. "Moko Takabisha!!!" Ranma shouted shooting a powerful ki-blast towards the falling plating utterly disintegrating the metal plates on impact. He then jumped towards Rei to check on her.   
  
Everyone who saw this was amazed by what Ranma just pulled of.  
  
All of a sudden a young boy stepped forward and said: " I will pilot it!!"  
  
"What, now what?" Ranma thought. Are you guys going to let a kid pilot THAT" he said pointing towards the purple robot.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to react the young boy was taken to what seemed a tube like thing, and went inside.  
  
"What is going on here and why does he have to pilot that big bucket of bolts" Ranma asked puzzled while standing in front of a huge screen.  
  
"He is piloting that thing in order to defeat that." Gendo said changing the view on the monitor revealing a huge green creature walking through the city.  
  
Ranma looked at it. "What you want him to fight that" Ranma yelled.  
"Indeed he is our only chance on destroying the angel." Gendo answered  
  
"Well I don't know what is going on here or why I am going to do this. But I am going to help that kid out." Ranma said.  
  
With that said he ran out to the corridor only to poke his head back in. "Where is the exit??" Ranma asked puzzled.  
  
Everyone in the room facefaulted. "It is over there." Everyone said pointing towards a door marked EXIT.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Ranma reached the surface, the angel and robot where already fighting together, the huge purple robot was just being shot through the head and sent backwards into a building. It wasn't moving anymore.  
  
"Oh no I have to do something or this is going to get messy." Ranma thought.  
  
He leapt into the air and flew towards the angel, only to bump into some kind of really tough force field, he was sent flying backwards a couple of hundred meters through several concrete walls.  
  
"Hmm don't think the direct approach works on this guy." He thought. Suddenly Ranma got an idea, he remembered having heard about a small boy defeating a huge giant with nothing than a sling and a small rock, several thousands of years ago.  
"It's so stupid it might just work." He said to himself.  
  
He picked up a rock and focused, he tried to find the center of energy in that being. When he found it he took the rock and aimed towards it.  
  
"Okay I don't have sling but maybe throwing the rock as hard as I can, after charging it with a whole lot of ki, will do the trick if not then I will be forced to use the ki-blasts and all but I don't like to because they could destroy a lot of building and stuff." He was talking to himself.   
  
for those of you wondering: Ranma didn't know that all the buildings where empty and well his ki-blasts tend to be kind of explosive  
  
Everyone in the control room was amazed from what they saw on the monitor. First of all Ranma FLEW into the AT-field of the angel and was slung back though several walls only to emerge unharmed. Then he just stood there and suddenly picked up a rock and started to glow bright blue almost blinding. When Ranma was done they saw him standing there wit the now GLOWING rock in his hands aiming at the angel.  
  
Then all of a sudden he moved and threw the rock towards the angel with an incredible force. The rock went with such an incredible speed that it broke the sound barrier several times but there was no sonic boom (The sound barrier was broken so fast that it didn't know it was broken).   
  
The rock flew towards the Angel and impacted with the AT-field and passed through it without any problems and struck the core with such force that it was completely destroyed, the angel then went silent.  
  
"Fhew that wasn't so hard." Ranma sighed.  
  
He looked and noticed the big purple robot which was still standing against the building where it had previous been slammed into. He should go and help the young boy who was piloting the big robot and who was still inside of it.  
He leapt into the air and flew towards the shoulder of the robot.  
  
After arriving there he studied the robot. "Man that is one ugly grin if you ask me."  
  
"Hmm how am I going to get him out of there, hell I don't even know where the door is to the inside of this thing."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir we are able to eject the entry plug now"  
  
"Than eject it now!!"  
  
"Yes sir ejecting entry plug now"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly the neck of the purple robot opened and a huge cylinder came out of the neck of the purple robot. When Ranma came close to open what seemed the hatch of the thing, all of a sudden liquid came out of several openings in the cylinder. After the liquid stopped, the entry hatch opened and out popped the young pilot.  
  
"Hey you okay kid?" Ranma asked looking at the young boy climbing out of the hatch.  
  
"Uhm I guess so but could you please tell me why you are dressed like THAT?" The kid pointed towards Ranma's chest, almost laughing.  
  
"Huh what do you mean?" Ranma asked looking down at his clothes, his head turned beet red. "Uhm I d-don't know, I think I will head back to base and get some other clothes. Will you be okay here?"  
  
"Yes a helicopter is coming to pick me up." The young pilot could barely keep himself from laughing.  
  
Ranma was still wearing a hospital gown with nothing underneath it. He headed back to the control room in NERV HQ at an extremely high speed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir did we just see Ranma throwing at rock a the Angel with such force that it went straight through the AT-field and shattering the core on impact?"  
  
"Yes we did Maya yes we did." Gendo said, still not believing what he just saw.  
  
"Uhm can anyone tell me where I can find my clothes" Ranma's voice cam from the door through which he had previously left.  
  
Everyone snapped their head towards the direction where the voice came from. They saw an embarrassed and red-faced Ranma standing in the door opening, fiddling with his gown.  
  
Misato looked at him," You're clothes are down the corridor 4th door on your left, they are inside one of the cabinets there."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma said, he turned around and ran down the corridor.  
  
A few minutes later Ranma came back fully dressed, red shirt and black slacks and wearing a red bandana around his head.  
  
"Hi I hope didn't scare anyone but could you guys please tell me where I am and what's going on." Ranma asked pointing at the big screen where a purple robot could be seen just when the young pilot was picked up by a helicopter.  
  
"Well," Gendo started, "we would like to tell you but first we would like you to tell us who you are where you came from and how in god's blazes did you get in the testing room a month ago. OH and do you mind telling us HOW you did all those things we just saw."  
  
"Well." Ranma's stomach started to rumble LOUDLY. " I would like to tell but I am really hungry [Might as well try and get a free meal while I'm at it]"  
  
"I am not surprised that you're hungry, you've been unconscious for almost a month." Maya stated.  
  
"WHAT A MONTH??" Ranma yelled, immediately closing his eyes and focusing on Akane's presence in this dimension. He felt her presence.   
  
"Fhew she is still here." Ranma sighed.  
  
"Uhm about you telling us what's going on, we will get something to eat and while we are there you are going to answer some of our questions. Agreed?" Gendo asked standing up.  
  
"Sure, let's eat." Ranma was really hungry.  
  
Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria eating, well most of them where eating Ranma on the other hand was inhaling his food. After his twelfth serving Ranma was stuffed. "AAH ok let's get started, what do you want to know?"  
  
"I would like to know where you leave all of that food." Misato said eyeing Ranma.  
  
"Let's just say I burn a lot of energy and have a big stomach." Ranma said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Well enough of that, first I will introduce all the people gathered here. I am Ikari Gendo and this is Ikari Shinji, the designated pilot of Unit-01." Gendo introduced him pointing towards Shinji.  
  
"Huh, Unit-01? Oh you mean that big purple robot?"  
  
"Yes, the big purple robot." Gendo sighed.  
  
"I am Katsuragi Misato." A purple haired woman stood up.  
  
"I am Akagi Ritsuko." A blond woman wearing a labcoat introduced herself.  
  
"And you are Rei huh?" Ranma said looking towards the blue haired girl.  
  
"Yes, I am the designated pilot of Unit-00, the big orange robot you met up close and personal, sorry about." Raid bowed almost laughing.  
  
"Don't worry about it I know you didn't mean to hit me like that and look," Ranma got up making a full circle, " I'm fine now, no harm done."  
  
"How did you know Rei's name Ranma?" Gendo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I will explain this later when I answer some of you're other questions okay?"  
  
"Than start explaining."  
  
"Okay my name is Saotome Ranma I am from another dimension and I came here looking for my fiancée, whose been kidnapped and is being sent to other dimensions at random intervals."  
  
"Well if you are from another dimension, then how did you get here?" Misato asked sarcastically.  
  
"I used this magic mirror, it is called the Nanban Mirror." Ranma pulled out the mirror from his pocket. "Don't ask me how it works, it just does."  
  
"Yeah right like we believe that?!" Misato looked at him with unbelief.  
  
"He is telling the truth."  
  
"What do you mean Rei, how do you know this?" Gendo looked at her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I don't know how but I just know this, I also know some other things about Ranma." She answered with a lot more spunk on her voice then usual.  
  
"Then tell us what more do you know about him Rei?" Gendo Asked eyeing Ranma closely.  
  
"Well I know this." Rei picked up her glass of water and emptied the contents in Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma didn't have a chance to react, he wasn't expecting this from Rei, and was struck head on. Everyone in the room except for Ranma and Rei facefaulted.  
  
On the chair where Ranma was previous seated a young girl was now sitting in his place and she looked albeit happy.  
  
"What ya do that for Rei?" The girl asked a bit angry.   
  
"Gendo asked me what else I knew about you and I thought the best and easiest way was to simply show him."  
  
"Well next time please ask me, okay I don't like people finding out about this part of me, it's kind of embarrassing."  
  
After everyone straightened out their faces Misato was the first to speak.  
  
"Well Ranma if you want to explain something about yourself than start explaining about THAT!!" Misato said pointing at Ranma's, now visually showing breasts.  
  
"Oke, now that the cat is out of the bag. Several years ago I went on a training journey with my dad, we headed towards a legendary training ground called Jusenkyo. When we came there we saw that the entire ground was covered with small springs. We started our training and during this training I got knocked into one of the springs when I surfaced my body had undergone a transformation, it changed in the body you see before you now. A guide told me that the spring I fell in was the spring of drowned girl. Before you ask, it is a fully female body with everything on it but it didn't change my personality I am still a male boy. Ever since then when I get splashed with cold water I turn into my cursed female form and when I get splashed with warm water when I am in my female form I change back into my male form. If any of you doesn't believe me than this is you're problem but what other way is there to explain this, it is just as hard to believe as having fought a huge Alien called an Angel."  
  
"Ok maybe it's a strange even unlikely explanation, I can't come up with anything that could explain these changes occurring to a human body, but I would like to run some tests if you don't mind." Ritsuko said, still amazed of the transformation she just saw.  
  
"I do mind, I have been poked and prodded at, in places not to be mentioned, many times by people who wanted to run some tests on me to see if they could figure out how the curse works."  
  
"Now tell us what you just did to that Angel, how the hell you are able to fly and how come that you are strong enough to block a punch of an EVA, well?" Misato said eyeing Ranma carefully.  
  
"Has anyone of you ever heard about ki?" Ranma asked looking at the other people in the room. "Ok then I will tell you about it, ki is the energy which flows through every living being it even flows through inanimate objects like rocks and such. In case of living beings you could also say that ki-energy is part of the emotions and other energy's which flow through them. If someone trains hard enough he/she might be able to harness his or her ki and use it in many different ways. One of the ways to use one's ki is to concentrate it into a blast, like the one is used not so long ago when the Angel attacked and the armor plating came falling down. Another way is to focus you're ki around you're body and let it lift you up into the air, enabling you to actually fly. But before someone is able to harness his or her ki is to learn how to breath and concentrate correctly in order to use his or her own ki. After one is able to concentrate his or her ki he/she must then start training their ki to make it stronger, this can be done by using ki and continue to use it just like training out in the gym to strengthen ones muscles. Besides the ways I described, ki can be used for many other things but I am not going to explain them it will take waay to long."  
"For what I did to that Angel, I didn't want to use ki blasts since is didn't know if the buildings in the city where evacuated or not so if is would miss one of my ki blasts I could blow up one of the surrounding buildings. Then I remembered some biblical person who defeated a giant with nothing more than a sling and a small rock.  
I believe he was called David. I decided that I might as well try and do the same the same as this David-guy. But instead of using a sling I used my ki to charge the rock with a huge amount of energy, after I charged I threw the rock as hard as I could towards the point of the Angel where I felt the energy coming from. And what did you know it worked."  
  
  
  
  
"Yes but how is it possible that you can generate such an amount of energy, according to some of our calculations the amount of energy needed to break through an AT-field is somewhere in the Giga-watt range."  
  
"Perhaps ki energy is of a somewhat different nature than electricity or maybe it is more powerful than other kinds of electricity because it is generated from within instead of electricity which is an external energy, but this is just a guess."  
  
"Ok then let me guess, that what you did to Rei in the hospital also had something to do with ki?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Yep, I used my ki to speed up Rei's healing process and it worked."  
  
"Talking about Rei," Gendo started, "why where you so set on protecting her, when you got her out of the entry plug you refused to hand her to the armed guards who wanted to help her. Back in the hospital when we came in you took up a defensive stance in front of Rei's bed like you where going to protect her against us."  
  
"I felt something about her, something strange, this feeling instinctively made me protective towards Rei. When I used my ki to heal her I found out what was wrong with her and what made me have the urge to protect her, I couldn't sense any ki inside of her which is very strange because everything has ki. When my ki came in contact with Rei I could feel her body reacting to it and starting to generate it's own ki, as if it had needed a jump start of some kind to get the process staring. Oh and by the way before anyone of you starts to freak out, since ki is also connected with emotions Rei's personality will change, she will show more emotions and seem more alive."  
  
"Why do you think Rei will change, what makes you think she didn't have any emotions before this?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Well since ki is also part emotional, and I didn't sense any ki inside of Rei I concluded that before she started to generate her own ki, she didn't have many emotions and was more like a puppet, no offence Rei."  
  
"None taken Ranma."  
  
"Ok then how do you explain Rei knowing things about you she couldn't possibly know?"  
  
"My guess is that when is used my ki to heal her, she reacted so strongly to it that she somehow connected with my soul and absorbed some of my memories. This would explain why I knew Rei's name and why I know some other things about her."  
  
"What kind of things do you know about her?"  
  
"I am not going to tell you because some of these things are to be kept a secret or are rather personal." Ranma said smirking at Rei, who was currently blushing about the fact that Ranma knew some personal things about her.  
  
"Ok let's just hope that Rei will change for the better of things. Let's get you a room and go to bed, it's getting rather late." Gendo said getting up.  
  
"Uhm sir?"  
  
"Yes Rei."  
  
"If Ranma would like he could stay at my place, somehow I feel comfortable with him around and I would like to talk with her some more."  
  
"HER, Rei I thought she was a he."  
  
"Well yes Misato but since I know some things about her I know that when Ranma is in his cursed form people refer to hi as a she because it would be confusing if someone heard someone call a female HE."  
  
"Ok but are you sure Rei, we don't know much about him, for all we know he might attack you or such." Misato said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I just know I can trust Ranma and don't forget I know her more than anyone here and when I came into contact with his memories I felt that I could trust Ranma."  
  
"Don't worry about Rei, don't ask me why but I really care about her even though is just met her. As long as I'm here I won't let anyone or anything harm her. By the way Gendo I know that you care about her a lot even though I don't trust you one bit, I have the feeling that you have some kind of hidden agenda concerning Rei.  
  
With that said Ranma and Rei got up and headed towards Rei's place for the night.  
  
"Hey weren't we supposed to answer some of his questions?" Maya said a bit surprised.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Rei tell me, how are you feeling now?"  
  
"I feel very good, like I'm finally alive and able to finally think for myself and decide what to do. I'm also very glad I met you and that you are here now, you're very easy to be with and to talk to. I feel safe when you are around me as if I won't have to worry about getting hurt."  
  
"I am glad that you are feeling well and also I like talking to you and glad to have met you."  
  
After walking for about fifteen minutes several boys stepped up to Ranma and Rei. They looked like some street punks out looking for trouble. They blocked their path and surrounded them, there where 8 boys about 20 years old. One of the boys, the oldest and toughest looking stepped up to them, " Hey girls isn't it a bit late for you to be walking outside all by yourselves. Why don't you let us escort you to you're place?"  
  
"No thanks." Ranma said trying to walk past the group.  
  
"Ah why not, here are two beautiful girls walking out on the street late at night all alone, if you're not careful you might run into some people who would take advantage of two pore defenseless little girls like yourselves."  
  
All of a sudden the group rushed Rei and Ranma, just when Ranma was about to react he heard a shriek and the tearing of clothes. When he turned around he saw three of the boys holding Rei and tearing her clothes of.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, let go of her right NOW!!" Ranma growled, anger starting to build up inside of her.  
  
"Oh no honey first we are going to have some fun." The leader said grinning, then he turned around and started to touch Rei. When Ranma saw this something snapped, she turned towards the boys who where standing behind her and punched each one square in the face this happened so fast that they didn't have a chance to react. Ranma shattered the noses of three of the boys and completely pulverized the jaw of the fourth one. When the other boys saw this, they immediately got ready for a fight, the leader of the group got behind Rei and pulled out a knife, which he held against her throat. "I don't know how you knocked them out but you better not try any more funny stuff or this little girl will get hurt." To emphasize his words he used the knife to make a tiny cut in Rei's neck.  
  
Ranma saw the blood coming out of the tiny wound I Rei's neck, "Enough, you let her go or else!" Ranma sneered, teeth showing  
  
"Or else what, you will hurt widdle old me, you won't be fast enough. I will cut this girls throat before you can do anything also don't try and call for help because no one will here you in this neighborhood.  
  
"I've had enough of this" Ranma leapt forward with such an incredible speed that none of the boys saw her coming. Ranma grabbed the wrist of the boy holding the knife preventing him from hurting Rei anymore. He took hold of the wrist with such force that a stomach turning cracking noise could be heard. The wrist of the boy was pulverized by the force of Ranma's grip, he threw the boy away. "Get out of here now or you WILL regret it, now move!!!   
  
The boys got to their feet and grabbed their buddy's and ran away.  
  
"You okay Rei??" Ranma asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes I am fine, just a bit scared that's all."  
  
"Don't worry about it you are safe now, can you get up."  
  
Rei tried to stand up but found that she couldn't maintain her balance because she was trembling all over.  
  
"Here hop on my back I'll carry you home okay?" Ranma crouched with her back facing Rei.  
"So Rei is this you're place?" Ranma asked looking up at what seemed a abandoned building which stood on the point of breaking apart.  
  
"Yes this is it."  
  
"Man why do you have to live in a dump like this, you deserve better."  
  
"I never actually thought about it but now that you mention it, it looks like a dump" Rei said giggling."  
  
"You know what, I will ask Gendo if he can find you a better place to live in. You deserve something better than this."  
  
"Thank you Ranma, I really appreciate you caring for me"  
  
"Well let's get you to your apartment."   
  
After climbing several stairs Ranma and Rei reached Rei's room. After opening the door Ranma took Rei over to the bed and sat her down on it.  
  
"So, are you sure you're alright, you where really scared back there."   
  
"Yes I'm fine, I just need to be here with you and I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok then what did you want to talk about, we've got the entire night."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do I have to check up on Rei, it's not like Ranma will hurt her, he really seems to care about her." Misato wondered, standing in front of Rei's crummy looking apartment.  
  
" Just like usual, Rei's apartment door wasn't locked. She opened the door and went in. When she came in the main room she was a bit surprised. There was Ranma, still in his cursed form, sitting on the bed with Rei's head on her lap, sleeping with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning Misato, what brings you here?" Ranma asked looking up.  
  
Misato was startled by the fact that Ranma was awake. "Huh I thought you where asleep."   
  
" I have been awake the entire time and heard you coming up here."  
  
"You didn't sleep at all last night, you must be tired."  
  
"No I'm fine, I just wanted to sit here and watch Rei sleep, she looks so at peace when she is a sleep like this."  
  
" So tell me Ranma what have you two GIRLS been up to last night."   
  
Ranma looked at herself and noticed that she was still in her female form. "Uhm girl stuff." She said with a huge grin on her face, "No we have been talking about all kinds of stuff, about my friends about why I am here and about Rei's life, what she plans on doing now that she is more aware of herself."  
Suddenly Rei started to wake up. "Oops I hope we didn't wake you Rei."  
  
"No Ranma I was awake for some time but I just wanted to lie here."  
  
"That's ok but now that you are awake I should get going, you know why. But don't worry when I am around or when I find Akane I will come back and introduce her to you."  
  
"She seems like an interesting and caring person Ranma I really would like to meet her."  
  
"Yes she is nice but sometimes she can be a real tomboy."  
  
Suddenly out of thin air a huge mallet appeared and knocked Ranma on her head. Rei and Misato just stood there with a really surprised look on their faces.  
  
"Ehm Ranma I know you told me that Akane uses a mallet to knock you on you're head when you're being rude but this is ridiculous even when she is not around, she's able to knock you on you're head."  
  
"Yeah it seems like she will always be with me." Ranma said smiling at the fact that Akane was still somehow around.  
  
"Well I really have to go now Rei, Akane is waiting for me."  
  
"I know Ranma, I know, I will be waiting for you to get back with Akane okay?"  
  
"Yes I will be back." Ranma got up and left before Misato had a chance to ask any questions.  
  
"Rei, would you mind answering some question we have about Ranma?"  
  
"No Misato, Ranma told me he expected for you to ask me about him and gave his permission to answer anything you want to know about him.  
  
"Okay then let's get back to Nerve."  
  
"Yes." Rei looked out the door through which Ranma just left and sighed, she missed her already.  
  
  
Ranma was walking outside of Rei's apartment when he saw some familiar looking boys walking don the street, three of them had tape on their noses and a fourth one had his face, especially his jaw, covered with bandages, while the biggest one had a cast around his wrist and the rest seemed unhurt.  
  
"Hmm I know them, better scare them some more before they try any more funny stuff." Ranma said with a serious look on her face, if Ranma had Ryoga's character then those boys would surely have been killed last night, they where really lucky to get of that easily.  
  
"Hey you down there!!!" Ranma yelled.  
  
The boys looked up and saw Ranma standing there on the walkway in front of Rei's apartment. The leader stepped forward, "You are lucky that you are up there or else you would have gotten hurt when we got our hands on you."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Then wait right there and I will be down in three."  
Ranma stepped toward the railing and jumped over it face down as if diving from a spring board, it was four floors down.  
  
When the boys saw this they nearly made a break for it but decided on sticking around and seeing if that girl would survive the fall.  
  
Right before Ranma hit the floor he flipped and landed on her feet. The boys seeing this didn't know what to think of it, this girl just jumped down four floors and landed on her feet without breaking anything.  
  
"So what where you saying, I believe it was something like this: You are lucky that you are up there or else you would have gotten hurt when we got our hands on you. Am I right?" Ranma asked stepping towards the leader of the group who slightly backed of.  
  
"U-U-Uh we where just kidding ma'am, we really where, we regret what we did last night really." The boy nearly got down on his knees to beg her not to hurt them anymore.  
  
"You where lucky to get of that easily, if I where anyone else I would have killed you where you stood and you wouldn't have any chance on defending yourselves, got that."  
  
"Yes ma'm we understand."  
  
"Well since I got you're attention I want to ask you something, sort of a favor, a way for you to pay me back for last night."  
  
"W-W-What is it?"  
  
"Well you see the other girl that was with me last night lives in this building behind me and I don't want to see anything happen to her got that?"  
  
"Yes we promise never to hurt anyone again."  
  
"Well what I would like you and you're gang to do is look over this girl when she is out on the street, make sure that nothing happens to her, but I want you to do it without her noticing it, okay?  
  
"Yes ma'm we promise, we learned our lesson last night didn't we boy's?"  
  
"Yes sir we sure did." All the boys said in unison.  
  
"Okay than you will look over her for me and remember don't try any fun stuff or you'd wish I killed all of you, got that, no funny stuff."  
  
"Yes ma'm we will protect her with our live we promise, cross our harts and hope to die." All of the boys put their right hand on their hart.  
  
"Ok then that's settled if you would excuse me I really have to go now." Ranma turned around and chuckled if this doesn't turn them around then nothing will. Ranma let his aura blaze to life and blasted of with an incredible speed. When the boys saw this they nearly fainted and fell down on their rear ends. Now they where absolutely sure not to do anything to anyone again and that they would surely protect Rei with their lives.  
  
Ranma looked down as she flew over the city and noticed several traffic accidents occurring when she flew over, "Oops I don't think people are used to see someone flying."  
Ranma decided that she'd better get out of sight of the population of the city, she accelerated to an unknown speed and climbed above the clouds out of sight of anyone down there.  
  
"Let's see, where's Akane?" Ranma closed her eyes and concentrated. "Looks like she is south of here, quite a distance, oh well this is as good as a time to see how fast I am in my cursed form (Ranma had never tried how fast his female form was, and considering that his cursed form was a lot faster then his male form.). Ranma powered to her maximum and set of with such an incredible speed that he passed mach 9 within several seconds. "At this rate I will reach Akane's location in no time."  
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
"What's the matter Maya, you sound surprised?"  
  
"Well I just detected an incredibly high power reading, it was the highest energy reading I ever saw."  
  
"What is it an Angel?" Gendo asked worried.  
  
"No it is not a pattern blue, it is of the same kind of energy as we detected from that Ranma when he fought against the Angel only a lot higher."  
  
"Perhaps it is this Ranma person, in which direction is the energy signal heading?"  
  
"It's heading due south."  
  
"Perhaps it is this Ranma, he said he was looking for a friend who was supposedly held in this dimension."  
  
"You are probably right Wow I never thought a human could generate that much energy."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several weeks later Ranma was lying on the grass facing the night stars.  
  
"Damn after going to Antarctica to find Akane all I found was a lot of water but no Akane. All I know is that she is still in this dimension, those mallets appearing out of thin air prove it, and I will find her no matter what it takes."   
  
  
Ranma sighed, " Well might as well to try and get some shuteye, I haven't slept in days and I am beat.  
  
After sleeping several hours Ranma was suddenly awoken by the mountain, which was shaking beneath him, and all of a sudden it opened.  
  
"What the hell, this mountain is opening up what is going on here?"  
  
When Ranma looked at the opening in the mountain he noticed a huge purple robot coming out of it soon followed by an orange one.  
  
"Wow look there's Unit-01 and Unit-00, hey wait a minute, Rei was the pilot of unit-01 and maybe she is inside, I'll go and pay her a visit."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rei proceed to the designated coordinates and standby for further orders." Misato was giving Rei and Shinji final instructions.  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Rei didn't notice the fact that Ranma jumped onto the shoulders of her unit-00.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm doesn't look like Rei has noticed me, well I know something that will get her attention." Ranma proceeded to the top of unit-00's head.  
  
Rei was still inside of her Eva when all of a sudden a familiar face stuck his head in front of the Eva's sensors, which where mounted on the head. "Eek what is that?" Rei was startled by what she saw.  
  
Ranma was sticking his head in front of one of the Eva's head-sensors, he was using his hands to make a really funny face also sticking out his tongue while he was at it.  
  
Sorry for the lame description but it can be compared to one of the faces Ranma sometimes pulls off in front of Akane to tick her of  
  
When Rei took a good look she recognized Ranma and started giggling   
soon she started laughing. Unfortunately she also made her EVA make the same moves as she was making inside the entryplug, imagine a skyscraper sized robot falling down to the ground and starting to roll all over the place as if it is laughing it's ass off. Unfortunately Ranma wasn't counting on the fact that the EVA would fall down so he ended up falling towards the ground and eventually landing on his head, which got stuck into the ground. After several minutes of laughing Rei managed to gain her composior and stop laughing, also Ranma managed to get his head unstuck and looked up at the now standing EVA, as if looking Rei straight into her eye's.  
  
"Ranma what are you doing here, I thought you where out finding Akane?"   
  
Rei was talking to Ranma through one of the EVA's external speakers, while Ranma was climbing back to the EVA's shoulder and Rei proceeded to walk towards her given coordinates.  
"Well I was trying to find Akane but I couldn't find her so I decided to head back to Tokyo-3 to maybe find her here but no luck so far."  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
"Thanks, it is good to see you again also. By the way where are you going with this big bucket of bolts?" Ranma smirked.  
  
"We are going to defeat another Angel which is attacking us as we speak."  
  
"Cool mind if I go with you, I am curious to find out what the Angel looks like."  
  
"Sure I don't mind and I think that Misato wouldn't mind also."  
  
"Okay then let's go, we can't allow Shinji to beat us." Ranma said pointing towards unit-01's back which could be seen I the distance.  
  
"Yes we can't let him beat us now can we?"  
  
Rei started to run towards unit-01 and raced past Shinji, who was startled by the sudden passing of Rei.  
  
After arriving, racing past Shinji, who was pretty startled by the sudden passing of a speeding unit-00, Rei proceeded to the assigned coordinates. When she came there she ejected the entryplug and got out of it. Ranma, who was still standing on the shoulder of unit-00 jumped down.  
  
"Hey Rei that was a nice sprint you did there, I have to admit that, even though those EVA's look really sluggish, they are pretty fast."  
  
"Thank you Ranma, it was fun to do also."  
  
A few minutes passed when Shinji arrived and got out of the EVA. He walked up to Rei and Ranma.  
  
"Rei why did you run past me so sudden, you nearly gave me a hart attack."  
  
"Well I couldn't let you beat me here now could I?" Rei answered with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Well maybe you're right, by the way what made you laugh so hard that you even fell down with the EVA?"  
  
"That did." Rei said pointing towards Ranma who was standing behind Shinji.  
  
"Huh what do you,....? WHAAH, WHAT IS THAT?!" Shinji was looking at the face, which was now highly deformed, of Ranma.  
  
"HEH HEH, sorry about that Shinji but you wanted to know what made Rei laugh so hard, well it was me or more precise, it was this face." Ranma said pointing at his face.  
  
"Well I can imagine why someone would laugh when something that deformed popped in up front of them." Rei said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Rei I happen to be very fond of my face and I am attached to it you know?"  
  
"Sorry Ranma but you can't blame a girl for making a joke."  
  
"Guess you're right Rei, by the way are you Shinji going to kick the Angels but together?"  
  
"Yep Shinji and I are going to take it out together, Shinji is going to use a really big gun to shoot from a distance."  
  
"Cool where is that gun, I wouldn't mind taking a look at it."  
  
"Well...." Rei answer was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Misato who got up behind them.  
  
"That's classified, you don't need to know that. Now that I am here, who are you anyway?" Misato asked Ranma while staring at his back, she didn't know it was Ranma.  
  
"Don't you recognize me Misato-san? It's me the boy who was running around outside with only a hospital gown and no underwear."  
  
"Huh,... is it you Ranma, I thought you had gone south to find Akane."  
  
"I was but I couldn't find her, also I see you have been talking to Rei."  
  
"What do you mean Ranma?"  
  
"Well how else could you know Akane's name I haven't mentioned it to anyone else but Rei."  
  
"You're right, just after you left Rei and I had a talk concerning you."  
  
"So what have you girls been talking about huh?"  
  
"Now that you mention it Ranma, is it true that you have 4 fiancées, you must be a real lady-killer?"  
  
"It's not like that. I only have one fiancée I really love and that's Akane, the others aren't my choice. You got that?" Ranma said with anger in his voice.  
  
"It seems that Rei was telling the truth when she told me that you really love Akane, she also told me what happened and who took her away."  
  
"Yes, well if I ever lay my eyes on that ghoul ever again, I will brake one of my most sacred rules."  
  
"You don't mean...?" Rei was getting a bit scared from the look in Ranma's eyes and the tone of his voice.  
  
"Yes Rei, if I ever see her again, I WILL kill her without a second thought."  
  
Misato was startled and surprised to hear such a lively young man talking a bout killing someone so seriously. "Isn't that a bit harsh Ranma?"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T, you have no idea of the hell she made me go through. Always trying to take Akane away from me and forcing me to marry her great-granddaughter." A tear rolled down Ranma's face. "God I miss you Akane."  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma I had no idea that you loved Akane so much."  
  
"It's okay Misato you couldn't have known. And then to think that it took almost two years for me to tell Akane how much I loved her."  
  
"Well love is something that is very hard to understand and it also hard to tell this to the person you love."  
  
"I don't know about you Misato but I know Ranma will find her, I am sure of it."  
  
"Thanks Rei, I will find her and nothing or no one is going to stand in my way, not even an Angel sent down from heaven to test humanity."  
  
"I know you will find her."  
  
"Uhm Misato-san?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Misato said a bit annoyed by the fact that someone disturbed her in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"It's almost time to start the operation."  
  
"Okay then let's go. Rei, Shinji go to you're EVA's and get ready. Ranma you come with me to the control room."  
  
"Okay, kick that Angel's but guys."  
  
Rei and Shinji went over to their EVA's and activated them. Misato and Ranma went into the control room from where they would watch the operation.  
  
"Shinji are you ready?"  
  
"Yes Misato I am in position."  
  
"Okay let's go. Begin charging the positron rifle."  
  
"All cooling systems in the green, 10 seconds until we have gathered enough energy to fire the positron rifle."  
  
"Ma'am high energy readings detected from the target. The Angel, it's going to fire."  
  
"Shit, Shinji fire when ready."  
  
"Yes,.... firing now."  
  
Shinji pulled the trigger and fired the positron rifle straight towards the Angel. When Shinji fired his rifle, the Angel fired also. When the two beams reached each other they started to curve around each other. Shinji's beam struck a deserted part of the city, while the Angels beam struck the mountain right in front of Shinji's EVA.  
  
"Shit we missed, Shinji replace the fuse and line up for another shot."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Shinji pulled the lever and replaced the fuse and waited for the energy to gather for the second shot.  
  
"Ma'am another high energy reading detected from the target."  
  
"Oh no we are not ready yet, Shinji hurry up the Angel is going to fire again."  
  
Just before Shinji was able to fire, the Angel fired at him. Right before the beam hit Shinji, Rei appeared out of nowhere and blocked the beam with some kind of shield.  
  
"Shinji are you ready, that shield can't take much more."  
  
"Almost, come on come on. Yes, firing now."  
  
Shinji pulled the trigger but nothing happened, the positron rifle was damaged and wouldn't fire another shot. Rei's shield and EVA where starting to melt from the extreme heat of the Angel's beam.  
  
"Misato, the positron rifle won't fire and Rei's EVA is starting to melt, she will die if we don't do something to stop the Angel's attack."  
  
"WHAT, I am NOT going to let some Angel hurt Rei, I won't allow it." Ranma ran out of the control room.  
  
"Where are you going Ranma?"  
  
"I am going to help Rei, what else."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Like this." Ranma said, powering up and blasting of in Rei's direction.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looks like she can't take much more, don't have time to think. I don't know if I will be able to stop that blast but I have to try." Ranma flew towards the front of the shield, which was almost completely melted away. Ranma focused his energy in front of him and got in front of the blast to block it.  
"Ma'am an high energy reading suddenly appeared it's now blocking the Angel's attack."  
  
"WHAT, put it on the screen."  
  
A monitor displayed an image of the situation outside. What Misato saw on the screen scared her. There was Ranma, in front of Unit-00 and he was BLOCKING the Angel's beam. When she magnified the image of Ranma in front of the Angel she saw the beam slowly creeping towards Ranma.   
  
"Shit it looks like he is losing, Rei can you hear me?"  
  
"No response, it seems like she is still alive but she is unconscious."  
  
All of a sudden Unit-00 collapsed and fell down it sustained too much damage.  
  
Ranma noticed a loud thud behind him and glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"Shit looks like Rei will not be unable to get away and I won't be able to block this blast longer. I guess I will have to try and take out that Angel myself."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato noticed Ranma slightly changing his position in front of the blast while still blocking it he then shifted to his right and cupped his hands next to his waist. "What is he doing?"  
  
"Oke let's see if watching Goku for a year was good for something. I haven't tried this one before but here goes nothing."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated. "Okay let's DO this!!" Ranma opened his eyes again and started to charge his attack. "Goku let's see if I'm able to duplicate you're attack, Ka-Me-Ha-Me----HAA, Ranma brought his hands back in front of him and released an incredibly powerful blue beam of pure concentrated ki-energy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Misato are you seeing this?"  
  
"Yes Shinji I am but I have no idea what to make of it."  
  
Ranma's beam was so powerful that it literally sliced through the Angel's beam, canceling it, when it stuck the AT-field it shattered it and continued to slice straight through the Angel's body and core and continued to go and ended up leaving the earth's atmosphere. The Angel went completely silent.  
  
"WHOA, that's one powerful attack....? Sniff sniff what is that awful smell, it smells like something is burning." Ranma looked down and saw that his hands where severely burned and where still smoking.   
  
"Holy shit, it looks like I will have to work on that attack a bit more."   
  
All of a sudden he remembered Rei, her EVA was severely damaged and had collapsed, also Rei might have also been hurt. He turned around and saw a severely damaged Unit-00 lying there, completely motionless.   
  
"Rei..."   
  
Ranma immediately flew towards the EVA, completely ignoring his own wounds and the fact that he was pretty tired, he landed at the base of the neck and proceeded to rip of the armor that was preventing him from reaching the entryplug. After removing the armor and revealing the top of the plug he screwed it out, lifted it and placed on the ground. Ranma opened the hatch and hopped in the plug. Rei was sitting in the control chair and was unconscious.  
  
"Rei are you alright? Rei!" Ranma was slowly making his way towards Rei when she moaned and opened her eyes. Ranma let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was alright, "Phew, are you okay?"  
  
Rei looked at Ranma and noticed his burned hands. "Ranma you're hands."  
  
"It's okay Rei look." Ranma extended his hands and held them up so that Rei got a good look at them, he started to glow bright blue, and after several minutes he stopped glowing and opened his hands. "Look Rei." Ranma proceeded to peel of the burned skin on his hands only to reveal perfectly healthy skin underneath.  
  
"Juck, that's disgusting Ranma."  
  
"It may not look nice but at least my hands are okay now. Okay let's get out of here."  
  
Ranma helped Rei up and together they climbed out of the entryplug. When they came out they saw Misato and Shinji running towards them.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Misato was looking at them with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah we're fine, aren't we Rei?"  
  
"Yes and we have Ranma to thank for that."  
  
"Well it looks that way, but tell me Ranma what kind of blast was that. It was even more powerful then the Angel's beam."  
  
"Just when Ranma was about to say something his stomach rumbled. "I would like to tell you but...."  
  
Misato sighed, "Let me guess you're to hungry, you want to eat first?"  
  
"Yep." Ranma was already looking forward to a free meal.  
  
"Let's make a deal then, we will all go back to NERV and while we debrief Rei, Shinji and you will have something to eat. When we are done with the debriefing you will explain what you just did. Deal?"  
  
"Deal, now let's get going I'm so hungry I could eat an.... Angel."  
  
Misato sighed while Rei giggled, " Okay let's go, I'll drive."  
  
When Misato said she would drive Rei immediately stopped giggling and got a really sober look on her face. "Uhm Misato if it's all the same, I would rather go back with Ranma." Rei had heard about Misato's driving and feared for her life. Misato's driving was supposedly more dangerous than fighting an EVA gone berserk,... barehanded  
  
"Why Rei?"  
  
"Let's just say that I heard about you're driving and that I'd like to stay alive for a while longer and I don't have any life insurance."  
  
"Aye you saying that my driving is reckless or something like that?" Misato was glaring at Rei with an angry look in her eyes.  
  
Rei stared Misato straight in her eyes, " YES I AM!"  
  
When Ranma saw this he couldn't help himself but laugh, "Misato don't try and talk Rei in driving with you if she doesn't want to, it's useless."  
  
"Ooh why is that?"  
  
"Let's just say that Rei is just as stubborn as me and you told me that when I first left, you and Rei had a talk concerning me."  
  
"Yes...." Misato said slowly, she was seeing where Ranma was getting at.  
  
"Well I am sure that Rei told you how stubborn I can be."  
  
"I got you're point Ranma, okay Shinji let's go we will see who gets the last laugh."  
  
Shinji gulped and went with Misato, he had to agree with Rei, Misato's driving was bad for you're health.  
  
"Let's go Ranma." Rei said while tugging Ranma's pigtail.  
  
"Huh where are you going Rei?"  
  
"There is a bus stop a few miles down the road and I thought we could take the bus back to NERV."  
  
"Oh no you don't I know a much better way to get there."  
  
"What do you mean....? You don't intend to...." Rei was getting a bit worried.  
  
Ranma saw the expression on Rei's face and smirked, "Oh yes I do."  
  
All of a sudden Rei found herself being picked up. Then Ranma leapt into the air and flew towards NERV. All Rei could do was yelp and hold Ranma. After a minute or so Rei managed to relax and actually enjoy the sensation of flying surrounded by Ranma's ki.  
  
"Look Rei? There is Misato's car." Ranma saw Misato racing down the roads. She was swinging from left to right.   
  
"I see what you mean when you said that her driving is bad for you're health. Let's go pay them a visit."  
  
"What do you have in mind Ranma?"  
  
"This..." Ranma dove down towards Misato and pulled up on her left side, Misato was so focused on driving that she didn't even notice.  
  
"Misato-san aren't that Ranma and Rei." Shinji said pointing at the window next to her. He could barely prevent himself from laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misato looked to her left and nearly freaked out from what she saw.  
  
There where Rei and Ranma flying next to Misato, who was currently doing about 120, an pulling of some really funny faces.  
  
"Hey Rei why don't you climb into her car, I will make sure you will remain in one piece."  
  
"Okay but how are you planning on making sure that Misato's driving isn't going to kill me?"  
  
"Trust me okay?" Ranma said with a serious look on his face. Rei knew Ranma would never let Rei get hurt.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"R-Rei what are you doing?" Shinji saw Ranma pulling up close to his side of the car, opening the door and letting Rei hop in the car. When Rei was in she closed the door and got in the back seat where she immediately buckled up.  
  
Misato saw this and smiled. "So Rei you decided it would be safer in my car then fly with him?"  
  
"Not exactly." Rei had no idea what Ranma was planning.  
  
Ranma flew past Misato and continued to fly in front of them. He then turned around, while still staying in front of the car. While flying backwards he grabbed the car and lifted it of the ground.  
  
Everyone in the car found themselves being lift up. "EEH what is he doing, that baka." Misato took her foot of the gas when she noticed none of the wheels where touching the road anymore.  
  
Ranma, when he was underneath the car, proceeded to gain some altitude and blasted of in the direction of NERV.  
  
For you who are wondering why Ranma is still capable of doing this, after having told he was tired and hungry, when Misato promised him a free meal he suddenly had a surge of energy run through him, food has that kind of effect on him.  
  
After about 5 minutes of flying he reached the parking lot located next to the entrance of NERV. He the put down the car and stepped back.  
  
Misato, Shinji and proceeded to climb out of the car, they where trembling terribly and where glowing almost green, only Rei wasn't as green as Shinji and Misato.   
  
When Ranma saw this he started to laugh. Shinji and Misato couldn't help themselves but throw up. Rei hadn't decided yet, ether to throw up or break out in laughter. She started to laugh loud, but after a few seconds she changed her mind and decided on placing her lunch in a neat puddle right next to those of Misato and Shinji. Ranma seeing all of this couldn't control himself and fell down and laughed his socks of.   
  
All of a sudden he saw three individuals coming towards him, holding something but he couldn't make out because he was laughing so hard he was crying. All of a sudden three buckets of ice water stuck him in the head. The at first, laughing his socks off male Ranma was suddenly and instantly replaced with a soaking wet and not so happy looking female Ranma.   
  
He got up, "Okay I have to admit I had that one coming. But YOU have to admit you weren't expecting this."   
  
Ranma nearly bursted out laughter again when he noticed a mallet appearing above him and one in Rei's and Misato's hand, Shinji simply pulled out a huge club   
  
Don't ask me where he got this.   
  
Ranma seeing this immediately stopped grinning and held out his hands in front of him, "Sorry okay I am sorry."   
  
After several seconds the mallets and club disappeared and all of a sudden everyone burst out in laughter, they all had to admit that it was pretty funny. After several minutes of laughing Misato suggested to head inside and start with the debriefing while Ranma had some diner.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone went inside NERV and headed towards the control room. Inside where Maya, Gendo and Futsujuki waiting. When they saw everyone enter they looked at them and noticed the red haired female. "Ahum Ranma why are you female now?" Gendo asked with a strange look on his face.  
  
"I uh, let's just say that I did something to some people, whose name I will not mention, and was paid back with a nice cold shower." Ranma was pretty embarrassed, he didn't like it when people looked at him as if he was some freak.  
  
"Well I know what happened and you are right Ranma you had that coming." Maya said turning her chair to face the now slightly blushing redhead.  
  
"What do you mean you know?"  
  
"There are cameras all over the place so it is likely that there are several at the entrance you came in. So I saw everything, including you getting hit on the head with three buckets of water, after "joy"flying Misato's car while everyone was still inside of it."  
  
"Guess you're right but I was really looking forward to some grub and couldn't wait to get here so I thought I'd give them a lift."  
  
"What grub?" Gendo asked her.  
  
"Well Misato promised me I would get something to eat when we got back here."  
  
"Oh why is that?" Maya was curious and would like to know about the, although fairly young, attractive young man. Even though he was at the moment a she.  
  
"Well after fighting the Angel I got kind of hungry and Misato promised me something to eat while she debriefed Rei and Shinji. After she's done with the debriefing I would answer some more of Misato' questions."  
  
"Oh really, then if commander Ikari allows me I will show you the way to the cafeteria and help you to get something to eat." Maya looked at Gendo who nodded giving her permission to leave her post for a while.  
  
"Ok then let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry. Rei, Shinji, Misato I will see you after the debriefing." Ranma was already moving towards the exit.  
  
Rei smiled seeing Ranma so anxious to get some food and said, "Sure Ranma you go get something to eat and after we are done we will all have a talk."  
  
"Thanks Rei. Okay Maya lead the way."  
  
"Sure follow me?"  
  
Ranma followed Maya out of the room and together they headed towards the cafeteria. When they got there Ranma was already drooling, he could smell the food. Maya led him to a table and let him order something to eat. Ranma looked at the menu and ordered everything on the menu and it was a big menu. Maya hearing Ranma order everything on the menu was wondering if Ranma would be able to eat all of that.   
  
"Ranma are you sure you will be ale to eat all that?"  
  
"Don't worry Maya there is a big chance I will order a second serving after the first one."  
  
After hearing this Maya was getting really curious to see if Ranma was telling the truth when she said that she would be able to finish the food she ordered.  
  
The cook when hearing what the young girl ordered was wondering if someone was pulling a practical joke on him. He was sure no one was able to eat that much.  
"So Ranma would you mind if I asked you couple of questions while we wait for the food?"  
  
"Nope I don't mind."  
  
"Well I know you told us you didn't like to talk about you're curse but I am really curious, does it hurt when you change in a girl?"  
  
Ranma looked at Maya with her blue eyes. "Well no it doesn't hurt, there is a strange tingling sensation when I change but there is no pain."  
  
"Then when you change into a female, do you change all the way or is it just a small part like the outside?"  
  
"When I change into a girl I change all the way, you don't think these baby's are fake do you?" Ranma said pulling up her shirt and revealing his well-endowed chest.  
  
When the cook say this his nose started to bleed almost immediately. Maya just sat there dumbfounded of what Ranma just did. She did have to admit that Ranma's breasts where well shaped and couldn't be fake, she just wished Ranma simply told her instead of showing.  
  
Ranma hearing the sound of falling pots and pans and seeing Maya turn a shade of deep red decided she'd better put her shirt back down. After doing so she sat there with a huge grin on her face, she knew she didn't have any feminine modesty at all.  
  
"Uhm Maya don't suppose I could get something to drink while we wait for the food do you?"  
  
"No problem what would you like?"  
  
"Do you have any hot chocolate?"  
  
"Hmm let's see." Maya went over to a vending machine and looked.   
  
"Ah here we are, hot chocolate." She put some money in the machine and came back to the table with a can of hot chocolate.   
  
"Here you are." Maya handed the can to Ranma, she looked at it wondering how this could be hot chocolate, the can was cold to the touch. Probably chocolate milk, she must have pushed the wrong button.   
  
"Maya how is this HOT chocolate, it is a can with normal chocolate milk and it isn't hot at all."  
  
"Oh that, I guess you don't know this where you came from, well when you open the can, the chocolate inside will heat up when it comes into contact with the outside air, it's really handy."  
  
"Oh." Ranma proceeded to open the can and when she did, she could feel the contents of the can heating up.  
  
Maya was just about to warn Ranma that the contents would get really hot, but Ranma surprised her yet again when she took the can and drank about half of it in one gulp.  
  
"AAH that hit the spot, thanks Maya."  
  
"Uh you're welcome, tell me Ranma wasn't that a bit hot, drinking the hot chocolate straight out of the can without waiting for it to cool down a bit?"  
  
"Not really, I am used to stuff a lot hotter than this and I was really craving for a cup, or in this case a can, of hot chocolate."  
  
"That's good to hear, wouldn't want you to burn you're mouth. So when did you and Akane get engaged?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside in the hallway a guard ran into an unknown person, "Halt who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
The man turned around and faced the guard, it appeared to be a young man. "Uhm could you tell me the way to the Tendo dojo in Nerima Tokyo, I seen to have gotten a bit lost heh heh." The young man grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
  
The security guard didn't know what to say, he had been living in Tokyo 3 for his entire life and never heard about Nerima and how could someone get lost and wonder inside a secured complex.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was just drinking the second half of his can when she heard an oh so familiar voice asking an oh so familiar question, she then spat out her drink unfortunately she didn't realize that Maya was still sitting in front of her. "Sprrt, OH no it can't be him, no way."   
  
Ranma was refusing to accept that of all people he would be here. "Maya would you excuse me, I really have to go now."   
  
Ranma didn't look at her but got to her feet and dashed into the hallway, then she headed in the direction where the voices cam from, he rounded a corner and what he saw next made her stop dead in her tracks. There stood the eternally lost boy Hibiki Ryoga in all his glory, backpack, umbrella, bandana and all.  
  
"RYOGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ranma was really angry to find him here after he promised to stay at the dojo in case someone showed up to cause trouble.   
  
Ryoga turned around and now faced a fuming Ranma. "R-R-Ranma what are you doing here? I thought you where going to find Akane, you aren't laying down on the job are you?" Ryoga was angry because he thought Ranma was goofing around while Akane was still missing.   
  
When he saw the look in Ranma's eyes he knew he was wrong and that he said the wrong thing at the wrong time, again.   
Ranma was literally glowing and walked up to Ryoga and biffed him one right in the face, knocking him to the floor out cold. Ranma picked him up and pulled out the Nanban mirror and let a tear fall on the mirror.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma where sitting on the porch playing a game of GO when all of a sudden a bright flash appeared, blinding them, when it passed they saw two figures standing there.   
  
It where Ranma in his cursed form and a now conscious Ryoga. "Ranma what are you doing here and why is Ryoga with you, I though you where looking for Akane."  
  
"I was Mr Tendo but when I was in the other dimension I ran into pig-boy here and decided it would be best if I brought him back myself and make sure he doesn't get lost again."  
  
"How are you going to make sure Ryoga doesn't get lost again? We all know very well that that is near impossible, with his sense of direction."  
  
"I know but I have a plan but I don't think he is going to like it."  
  
"HEY Nabiki you home?"  
  
Nabiki popped her head around the corner. "Somebody called, hey Ranma what are you doing here?" Nabiki looked surprised to see Ranma.  
  
"I ran into pig-boy here and thought I should bring him back home, imagine I was in another dimension and he managed to get lost so bad that he actually managed to get to the dimension I was in."  
  
Ryoga hearing Ranma insult him twice in a row was pissed of   
  
we all know how much he likes it to be called pig-boy or something like that.   
  
"Ranma how dare you call me pig-boy twice, you take that back."  
  
"Hold you're horses P-CHAN."  
  
"WHAT!! RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!"  
  
Ranma turned and faced a now fuming Ryoga, "I don't have time for this, so okay I'll give you one chance to knock me down after that you will do what I say deal?"  
  
"Sure Ranma," Ryoga said grinning and cracking his knuckles, he was going to biff him so hard, he would knock his head clean of, " here it comes Ranma."  
  
"Take you're best shot."  
  
Ranma remained where she was and watched Ryoga cocking his arm back to smash Ranma in the face.   
  
Ryoga slammed his fist in Ranma's face as hard as he could. Ranma didn't even budge, when Ryoga saw this he was surprised and then his brains registered a pain in his right hand. When he looked at his hand he noticed it was bruised and swollen and really painful. "  
  
Okay Ranma it's for Akane's sake so I'll let this one slip for now. Oh and by the way since when did you're head get so hard, jeez that punch hurt me more than it did you."  
  
Ranma didn't answer and walked up to Nabiki, "Nabiki can I talk to you in private?" He then turned to Ryoga, "Ryoga you stay RIGHT there till I get back, you got that?" Ranma then took Nabiki into another room to chat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SO what's this about Ranma?"  
  
"Nabiki I need a big favor of you, you have to baby-sit Ryoga, where ever he goes you go, where ever you go he goes, EVERYWHERE you get it?"  
  
"That's a big favor but what do I get out of this huh, a girl needs some money to live doesn't she?"  
  
Ranma nearly popped a vain when hearing this but managed to keep his cool. "Nabiki what you get out of this is me being able to look for Akane and without worrying about someone coming over to wreck the dojo while I am away. For gods sake she is you're sister."  
  
Nabiki was really ashamed for what she just said, Ranma was doing all this to find Akane and she complained about money. "You're right I am very sorry." She bowed her head out of shame.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I will pay you but not with money, here listen?" Ranma bent over towards Nabiki and whispered something in her ear, she immediately perked up, she literally started to shine and Yen signs appeared in her eyes, it must have been something really good.  
  
"Ryoga was standing in the same spot where Ranma left him when he and a shining Nabiki came back in the room. "Ryoga-kun you and I are going to be staying very close until Ranma gets back with Akane. Wherever I go you go and vice versa, got that?"  
  
"But what if I have to take a bath or something?" Ryoga didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Well, then we will take a bath together, this IS all for Akane's sake it allows Ranma to look for her about worrying about our safety because you will be here to help us out. And in order to prevent you from getting lost I am going to stick to you for 24 hours a day 7 days a week for as long as it takes for Ranma to find Akane."  
  
"Uhm if it's for Akane's sake I will do it but only for got that?"  
  
"Sure no problem, now let's go take a bath?" Nabiki was already enjoying this. While at the same time Ryoga's nose started to bleed, he wasn't enjoying this at all.  
Ranma looked at them and smiled, "Okay now that that's done I am going to go back to find Akane, bye."  
  
"Bye Ranma and good luck."  
  
"Thanks guys, Nabiki take good care of Ryoga, and try and prevent him from nose-bleeding all over the place, he is such a Hentai."   
  
"I am not a hentai Ranma."  
  
"Sure sure Ryoga." Ranma pulled out the Nanban mirror and with a bright flash he reappeared where he had left, in the corridor of NERV where a really surprised guard was still standing, not moving. Did he just see two people disappear and then one of them reappears only a few minutes later. Ranma went back to the cafeteria, she was still hungry while the guard decided to slip into a nice state of unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma entered and went back to the table, where Maya was still sitting. When she sat down at the table she looked at Maya. Maya was still sitting there covered with the now not so hot chocolate milk Ranma had spit out earlier. Ranma seeing this immediately knew what she had done. She got up and headed into the kitchen to a wet cloth to clean up the mess.  
  
"Here Maya, you can clean up some of the chocolate with this." Ranma handed her the wet cloth, "I'm really really sorry." Ranma said and started bowing franticly, eventually she was bowing at 50 B.P.S. (Bows Per Second)  
  
"It's okay Ranma, really it is." Maya proceeded to try and whipe of some of the chocolate milk, without much succes. "Whatever happened must have really starled you, to have you spit out your drink and making you run of like that.  
  
"Yeah, I though I heard somone I knew from my own dimension."  
  
"Oh you mean Akane?"  
  
"No, not quite it sounded like an old friend of mine. When I got to where I heard the voice came from, all I found was a security guard. When I asked him if he saw someone he told me that he'd seen no one." Ranma looked at Maya and hoped she believed her lie, Ranma wasn't a good liar.  
  
"Maybe it was you're immagination, you seem to miss Akane a lot, so you might have thought you heard a familiar voice."  
  
When Ranma heard Akane's name she sombered up, she missed her a lot, she even missed being yelled at and being malleted into the ground. One thing Ranma was sure of, she would find Akane no matter how long it took. Also one other thing or better yet a person had entered her life, Rei, and she was a good thing. She cared about her dearly. She would try and do anything to prevent her from getting hurt. So now she'd have to split her attention between Akane and Rei, she was sure however that Akane wouldn't mind if he also took care of someone, protecting her.  
Maya noticed Ranma expression when it changed, she felt sorry for the young girl, even though he usually was a boy.   
  
"Ranma I am going to get some clean clothes okay? You wait here, the food will be ready soon. Also lighten up okay, I am sure you will find Akane soon."  
  
"Thanks Maya, I'll wait right here."  
  
"You're welcome Ranma." Maya got up and headed of to change her clothes.  
  
Ranma remained in her seat and waited for the food and Maya to return. "Miss here is the food you ordered." The cook put down several dishes down on the table.  
  
Ranma looked at the food. She was still very hungry, and eating was one of Ranma's strong points.  
  
The cook remained to see if the food tasted. Ranma took a bite of the dish in front of her, immediately she perked up, the food tasted great. The cook seeing the girl's expression smiled and turned around. After he turned he heard something like a vacuum being filled up, then he felt someone pull his sleeve.  
  
"Mister I'm finished with these, would you mind preparing the rest, I'm really hungry. Pretty pretty please?"   
  
The cook looked at the table, what he saw made him almost faint. All the plates and dishes where empty and blinked as if they had been washed. He couldn't believe someone was capable of finishing all that food in just a few seconds and still be hungry.  
  
Ranma looked at the cook, "Hello mister anybody home, I'm still really really hungry." Ranma sat there with a really kawai look on her face, when the cook saw this he wasn't able to refuse. Especially such a cute girl as Ranma-chan, even though in reality she was truly a he, but he didn't know that.  
  
The cook nodded and headed into the kitchen to prepare the rest of the food.  
  
Ranma just smiled and waited for the rest of the food.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So I'm glad that I had a set of clean clothes with me." Maya exited the dressing room, where she had changed into some clean clothes after being covered with chocolate by Ranma.   
  
Maya headed towards the cafeteria where Ranma was.  
  
Maya entered the cafeteria and what she saw made her take back something she thought earlier. She thought, when Ranma ordered everything on the menu, that no one would be able to eat that much food. What she saw in the cafeteria was astounding, Ranma was inhaling a dish of food and in front of the girl where dozens of empty dishes and plates. In the corner of the room sat the cook, he was crying his eyes out. Maya headed over to the table Ranma was at and sat down. She looked at the redheaded girl with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"Ranma??"  
  
The young redhead looked up from her dish, "Oh Maya, I see you changed clothes. Say, I do have to admit, the food here is really good."  
  
"Yes it is but tell me what happened here, I was only gone for about 30 minutes or so."  
  
"Oh, after you left the cook started to bring in the food and when I finished, what he claimed to be the last dish on the menu, he started to get teary eyes. After serving another 10 dishes he walked over to the corner and just broke down in tears, he must be really happy to have been able to cook such a big meal."  
  
"T-that's amazing, tell me are you done eating or are you going to eat more, it doesn't look like the cook will be able to do more cooking for the time being."   
  
Maya was looking at the dishes and plates surrounding her and Ranma, they where licked so clean that it looked like they had just been washed.  
  
"Nah I'm stuffed now. So you want to ask some more questions?"  
  
"Yes,...." Maya was cut short when a blue haired girl raced past her and clinged (or glomped) herself onto Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked at the blue haired girl clinged (glomped) to her, "Hey Rei you done with the debriefing?"  
  
"Yep and now Misato get's the chance to ask you some questions. That is if you are done eating, but by the look on the cook's and Maya's face I'd say you're done."  
  
"Yep I'm full and it was great." Ranma smiled patting her tummy.  
  
Misato stepped up to Ranma, "Ranma would you mind coming over to my place so that we can talk some more there?"  
  
"Sure no problem, Maya would you mind talking some other time?"  
  
"No I don't mind." Maya got up and bowed to Ranma, "Thank you for you're time Ranma."  
  
Ranma got up and bowed also, "No thank you for the food."  
  
"Okay then let's go." Ranma got up and tried to walk away, only to find out that Rei was still clinging onto her. "What's the matter Rei?"  
  
"I want to come with you guys."  
  
"Well I don't mind but what about Misato, it is her place." She looked at Misato with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Fine by me Rei, you can even stay at my place because I think we will probably do the talking tomorrow considering it's 2 o'clock in the evening. So let's get going."  
  
Maya got up and left to go home, it was the end of her shift and she was tired.   
  
"See you soon Maya, it was nice talking to ya, bye." Ranma stood and waved at Maya when she left the cafeteria to go home.  
  
"Ok, is everyone ready to go?" Misato looked at everyone.  
  
"Yep." All of them said in unison.  
  
"Ok then let's get going."  
  
They all left the room and headed towards the exit. When they got there Misato went over to her car and opened the door and waited. "Well..."  
  
Rei looked at her, "Well what?"  
  
"Well, are you going to get in the car or what?"  
  
When they heard Misato ask if they where going to get in the car, each of them suddenly turned pale.  
  
"Uhm you mean we have to get in the car with you and you are going to DRIVE us home?" Rei looked terrified.  
  
"Yes, Rei, that's what I meant. It is either getting in the car with me or walk and you know it's a long walk to my apartment."  
  
Rei and Shinji gulped and got in the car, they didn't want to walk all the way to her place. Ranma on the other hand stood there with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"That goes for you two Ranma, either you get in the car or you will not get into my house and you won't get some food tomorrow morning. And by the look of how much you can eat I am sure you will be hungry tomorrow and you can't go looking for Akane on an empty stomach now can you?"  
  
"Hey don't joke about that okay, I know but I don't like it when people remind me of the fact that Akane is still missing. But okay I will get in the car, but if I find it to dangerous I am getting out of the car."  
  
"Deal, now get in."  
  
Ranma reluctantly got in the front seat of the car next to Misato. She immediately buckled up. And braced herself for the ride, Rei and Shinji did the same.  
  
"It seems that everyone is ready to go so let's go." Misato started the car and nearly blasted of.  
  
I will not go in detail of the ride Misato gave the kids to her place because it is too horrible to describe. To give you a slight hint, the ride to Misato's place takes about 25 minutes for people who drive normal, Misato got there under 6 minutes. This should give you an indication of how fast she goes, think jetcar  
  
Misato pulled up to her parking space.   
  
Yes she got her own space, there aren't any other cars in a 200 meter radius of where she parks her car   
  
Everyone got out, Shinji and Rei immediately emptied their stomachs again in the nearby gutter.   
  
Ranma on the other hand got out of the car with a huge smile on her face, and started bouncing around. "WOW, Misato this was great."  
  
"You see Ranma it isn't so bad to drive with me, now is it?"  
  
"Nope, it is just like a rollercoaster ride only about ten times faster and cooler so I don't mind going with you again, I love rollercoasters.' Ranma was ecstatic from the ride, it truly was the best "rollercoaster-ride" she ever had.  
  
"Humph, no respect at all, none." Misato glared at the still dancing Ranma and went over to where Rei and Shinji where sitting. "Hey you two. What do you think about my driving?"  
  
Rei looked at her with a still greenish face, "Well I don't agree with Ranma, that's for sure."  
  
"HA I knew it..."  
  
"You're driving isn't like a rollercoaster ride but more like a ride in a washing machine from hell."  
  
"Wha.., really no respect for the elders now adays. Hey what am I saying, I am not old, jeez I am beginning to sound like an old hag, juck." Misato shivered and went inside, "Hey are you coming or what?"  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Everyone entered the apartment complex and went to Misato's place. Misato showed everyone in and they all went to the living room and sat down.  
  
Rei looked at Ranma, "Hey Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up Rei?"  
  
"Why are you still in you're cursed form, I thought you didn't like that."  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I had a bit much on my mind, you know the angel and all. I'll ask Misato if I can use her bathroom, I could really use a shower or maybe even a bath. Hey Shinji do you know where Misato is?"  
  
"Uhm I think she is in the kitchen to get something to drink."  
  
"Okay I'll go ask her then."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be bla bla you know, don't you.  
  
Okay so this is the first part of the story I am now going to work on the second part. I don't know when it will be finished but I will try to finish as soon as possible.  
  
C&C are VERY VERY welcome, considering it is my first fanfiction, so do be gentle with me.  
  
E-mail: leto@dolfijn.nl  



End file.
